There's Another World Inside Of Me
by x-Artichoke-x
Summary: Jill was living the life she never wished to be, but with the prospect of love, hope seemed to reappear. However with a job controlled by fear, leaving her old life behind may be harder than she believed... AU - you've been warned! CxJ Slight ClairexSteve
1. There's Another World Inside Of Me

**There's Another World Inside Of Me, That You May Never See**

**Title comes from the song When I'm Gone, by 3 Doors Down.**

**It is AU, you have been warned.**

**Elements came from the film Moulin Rouge, but main idea came from The Jeremy Kyle Show, of all things, ha! Yeah, I like those shows...**

The streets of Raccoon City were not nice places to be, especially at night. The air was cool, with droplets of rain occasionally falling.

A young woman with short brunette hair, wearing a deep red coat and tights stepped out into the street. She glanced around the deserted street, and flinched slightly at the dim flickering of a streetlamp. She tugged down her coat, lowered her head, and began to slowly move. A delicate tear tickled slowly down her fine features, leaving a small trail of mascara.

She came upon a group of men lunging and shouting words of abuse at her,

"You alright, love!" One tried to grab her, his hands gliding over the back of her coat,

"Come on, just a quickie." She ran as fast as she could in skyscraper heels, maintaining her focus on the ground. She didn't raise her voice in protest, nor even glance at them; she didn't want to give them any form of satisfaction. She knew her house was close, no point arguing with them. She was more than able to hold her own, but against a group, she didn't see the point in even trying.

Suddenly, she thumped into to something. Hard. Her momentum sent her flying on the ground, and she realised she had bashed into a person. When her head stopped spinning, she looked up and caught eyes with a tall, handsome man looking very apologetically down at her. He put out his hand for her, and smiled slightly. She looked at his hand cautiously, trying to judge his intentions but his genuine smile brought her comfort. She grabbed his hand and he carefully brought her up.

"Are you okay? You should watch were you going." He let out a slight chuckle, and brushed some dirt carefully off her coat.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm sorry," She smiled and glanced behind her slightly.

The man caught this movement, and looked around to see the group of men. He frowned slightly, now knowing why she was in such a rush.

"It's no problem."He flashed a grin, "But you really shouldn't be walking the streets alone. It isn't safe, you know."

"Yeah." She shivered slightly; the moisture from the ground penetrated her coat, and made her even colder.

"I'm Chris Redfield, by the way." He smiled sheepishly, which made her giggle softly.

"Jill Valentine,"

"Do you want to get a coffee, get dried up, you look freezing" Chris said awkwardly.

Jill paused, contemplating his offer. He said it himself, it wasn't safe, however his sweet smile seemed so honest.

Jill nodded, and smiled. The two began to walk down the street, Chris noticed Jill shuddering. He removed his duffle coat, and placed it gently on her shoulders. She was surprised, and then thanked him quietly. Jill wasn't used to the sincerity in his actions. In her eyes, chivalry was dead, she thought men were only kind for one reason, but Chris appeared to be genuinely concerned for her. He looked at her with kind, innocent eyes, not ones blinded by lust.

He led her into a small diner, in the back of the city. It was dimly lit, with few people in it. It may not have been the nicest, but it was warm at least. They sat down at a table, and Chris ordered two coffees.

"So, what were you doing out so late?" He asked innocently. He knew as well as anyone that the back streets of the city were not places for people to just dander.

"Oh, you know...Just wandering?" Her statement came out as more of a question. She had only met the man; she wasn't going to scare him away with her true reasons.

"Oh, okay." Chris didn't want to pry; she clearly didn't want to tell him.

"So, what do you do?" Chris tried to pick the conversation back up.

The question brought back memories for Jill, back to the day her father was arrested.

"_Jilly, I'll be out soon, don't you worry. Daddy ain't going anywhere." He placed his hands on her cheeks, as he was lead quietly away by the officer._

_A tear fell from Jill's eyes, and crawled slowly down the curves of her face. Her father was involved in a robbery, and now he was going to pay for it. Dick Valentine wasn't a bad man; he did what he had to do to give his daughter a good life. After the death of her mother, Dick didn't know how to raise Jill properly while trying to maintain a good income, so he was led to a life of theft._

_For a 17 year old, watching your only blood relative be taken away was heart breaking. She was left in the care of a family friend, Albert Wesker. She never liked the man, always gave her the creeps, but for some reason her father trusted him. _

_Once she turned 18, she needed to get a job, she needed the money. Wesker said she could always get set up with his business. She knew what his "business" was, and never wished to be a part of it._

_However, with the sudden death of her father, shortly before her 19__th__ birthday, Jill saw no choice. She had no parents, no friends, no house, no job, she had nothing. As far as she was concerned, her life had no meaning, she had lost all hope. The only light remaining was coming from one, Albert Wesker. _

"_Okay, I'll try it." She bowed her head, and shuffled uncomfortably._

_Wesker smirked. "Good. I'm sure you will be impressive." His eyes penetrated her every being, he was nothing short of evil._

"_You go to clients I arrange for you. Any money received goes through me; I'll give you your pay. You do exactly what I tell you too, no complaints. Understood?"_

"_Yes."_

And with that, Jill Valentine was in the escort buisness. She hated her job, she felt guilty every time she attended a client. She couldn't leave, Wesker was not a forgiving boss, any complaints whatsoever, and he wouldn't hesitate to lay hands on her. She was a strong woman, but she was so caught up in the way of life, she couldn't leave. Even if she could, where would she go?

"I don't really have a job." She didn't want to tell him, she never told anyone. She was not proud of what she did. "You?"

"I'm a police officer actually." Jill giggled at his revelation. She wasn't expecting that, her image of police officers were middle aged, balding, overweight men. He smiled, she had a cute laugh.

The two continued conversing, however the night was getting later.

"We should probably be heading home, I'm pretty tired." Jill yawned.

"I agree," Chris got out his wallet, and paid before Jill got a chance to complain.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He was concerned for her well being.

"Nah, it's alright, I just live around the corner anyway. But thank you!" She smiled. Her house was further away than she said, but Chris had done enough for her, she was sure she'd be alright.

"Okay. We should do this again sometime." He gave a lopsided grin, which melted Jill's heart.

"I agree." She got up and gave him a friendly hug. She slipped her hand down his back, right down to the rim of his jeans. He tensed up slightly, confused by her actions. She continued moving southwards, and placed her card in the back pocket of his jeans. She pulled away, and winked, walking away. He blushed slightly, and brought out her card from his jeans, chuckling quietly.

* * *

Chris arrived on time at the RPD the next day. A large smile plastered over his face; he couldn't help but think of the night before. Chris never had much luck with love, and recently just stopped trying. But Jill was something different; she had a certain aura, a certain something he just couldn't place his finger on.

"What's got you so happy, Redfield?" Chris looked up to follow the voice. Sheva Alomar was sitting, legs crossed at one of the desks in the office, a playful grin appearing on her darker features.

Sheva moved over to Raccoon from Sunyani, Ghana two years ago. She applied to join the RPD, and ever since, had been partnered with Chris Redfield. The two hit it off quickly, and had great teamwork in the field. Chris would admit that Sheva was nothing short of beautiful but he saw her as a mere friend.

"Nothing," Chris shrugged off her question, but his goofy smile remained evident. He placed himself next to her at the desk.

Sheva nodded slowly, not believing what he had said. They remained quiet for a while, Chris gazing in the distance.

"So who is it?" Sheva piped up, she knew that smile - Redfield's could be read like a book.

Chris turned to face her, and cheeky smirk appearing on his lips.

"Just someone I met, you wouldn't know her." Chris was teasing Sheva; he knew she wanted to know all the gossip, but he wouldn't give it to her.

"Ah. So it is a female?"

"Huh? Of course it's a female."

"Oh, so the rumour of you and Mr Scott Kennedy was false..." Sheva loved teasing, and gained much satisfaction when Chris's face beamed red.

"Wha... I don..." Chris stuttered, he looked around and whispered, "I'm not gay."

Sheva burst into laughter, while Chris remained terribly embarrassed.

"I know Chris; jeez you are so easily wound up."She continued to giggle, and Chris frowned with mock-anger.

His phone began to vibrate, as he read his message.

"Oh look, it's from my FEMALE friend..." He smiled. Sheva stopped and pointed to the phone,

"Wait...does that say Leon?" Chris glared at her, as her devilish smirk reappeared. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"...Maybe." Chris wasn't shy, he just didn't want to move too fast.

Sheva sensed his hesitation, and snatched his phone out of his grasp. She frantically dialled Jill's number, while Chris was leaning over her to get it back.

"There you go, it's ringing," She gave the phone back to Chris.

"What?" He placed the phone to his ear, and heard Jill speaking. He shot up out of the room.

"Oh! Hey, Jill. You okay?" He sounded out of breath.

"Yeah I'm fine; you asked me that about two minutes ago in your text." Jill was slightly confused, but happy to hear his voice again.

"Oh yeah," Chris ran his hand through his dark locks nervously, "So I was thinking, if you're free tonight we could go out for a meal? Nothing big, just catch up."

Jill smiled on the other end of the call, "You asking me on a date, Redfield?"

"Depending on your answer, yes."

"Okay, tonight."

"Oh! Good, 8 o'clock? I'll pick you up." Chris was slightly shocked, it wasn't great notice.

"Done, and thank you. My address is 22 Grove Boulevard. See you there handsome,"

"Okay" they hung up and Chris beamed.

* * *

Once Jill set down her phone, she smiled sweetly. She had never met someone like Chris, and was thoroughly excited. She hadn't been out on a proper date for years. In her job, the one thing you don't do is fall in love. Clients come first, always. This realisation hit her, and her smile quickly turned into a scowl.

She walked towards her diary, and saw she had an appointment for tonight with a long running client. She got out her phone, and texted her boss saying she was sick.

Jill reached out for a marker, and scribbled out the appointment. Jill had never lied to get out of an appointment before; she knew what Wesker did to those who refused to work. But, Jill wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her date. However, she would pay for her stubbornness.

**I was unsure to post this, and I still am unsure of the concept, honestly. I just don't know how it will be received. So do review, if you can, and I'll see if I should continue posting it...**

**Artichoke,**

**x**


	2. I'd Sacrifice My Beating Heart

**I'd Sacrifice My Beating Heart Before I Lose You**

**As always, the title is a song lyric. Comes from If You Only Knew, by Shinedown.**

**Enjoy, and thanks to reviewers and feedback-ers! :D**

Jill Valentine had never been so nervous in her whole life, she'd lived through school exams, and various failed job interviews, even visiting her first client. But nothing seemed to compare to this, preparing to go on a date for the first time in many years. Although she had only met the man recently, they had talked for so much it seemed like they had known each other for years. The minute she laid eyes on him she felt a strong bond between him. Yes, she found him attractive, but there was something else in the back of her mind, something else implying this person is different from everyone else, telling her this person is important. The mere touch of his hand gliding along her fingertips sent a million shivers down her spine.

Since the death of her father, love and friendship were both murdered by her job. She truly was a daddy's girl, and losing him demolished all belief that she could ever find a person she could confide in, like she once confided in him. Perhaps, it was the connection she felt to Chris which initiated the attraction, and subsequently her courageousness to abandon a client. She felt she could tell him anything, and he would listen. She did not want to mess things up with him.

Jill had inspected through what seemed to be her whole wardrobe assembly, yet no outfit seemed to work. Either too revealing, or not flattering at all, apparently finding a happy medium proved more difficult than she had believed.

Finally she came upon a dark blue dress in the corner of her wardrobe. She was puzzled, didn't recall where or when she had bought this, it was simple but nonetheless, elegant. She placed it on, and admired herself in the mirror, it fit nicely on her, hugged her curves and wasn't too over the top.

When she saw herself, it dawned on her. She moved to her bedside table and in the top drawer, tucked underneath several books and random sheets of paper, was a dusty photo. She drew it out and wiped away any dirt on it, revealing an old photo in pristine condition. A woman wearing the same dress was smiling brightly at the camera. She looked the spitting image of Jill, just slighty shorter, the woman was of course, Jill Valentine's mother Maria.

This was one of Jill's favourite photos of her. It was the photo Jill would speak to, asking her mother for advice, the one which would bring a smile to her face when she entered the room, and the one she would tightly hug as she silently cried herself to sleep. The photo was banished away once she took up her job. She felt ashamed in the eyes of her mother, and never wished for Maria to see the things she did.

She placed the photo back on the table, she no longer felt embarrassed, and she actually believed Chris could lead her away from this life of sin. Her dreams always did seem farfetched.

* * *

Chris pulled up to Jill's apartment block. The area was beautiful; the cherry blossom buds had just begun to open.

Chris got out of his car; he was wearing a smart shirt, and neat jeans. He glanced around the neighbouring houses, catching a slight glimpse of woman in a black jeep that appeared to be looking at him. He smiled at her, knowing neighbours were always nosy.

He rang Jill's bell, and awaited her arrival.

Jill opened the door slowly, she was still nervous about how she looked. She smiled when she caught his alluring green eyes, and walked out of the apartment closing the door.

He looked her up and down gasping slightly; she was even more angelic in the day light. She simply was breathtaking.

"You look...beautiful, Jill." He spoke, not quite knowing how to put into words just how amazing she looked.

Jill was touched, rarely did she get compliments, let alone sincere ones.

"Thank you. And so do you."

"Should we get going?"

Jill nodded in response, her smile not once faltering. He led her down through the apartment building, and into the car, opening the car door for her. She was taken aback by his actions. Most clients went as fast as they could, showed no signs of kindness, clearly out for one thing. But, without a doubt, Chris was not a client.

Chris had booked them a table at a respectable restaurant, The Blackstone. They got their seats beside the window, and Chris ordered Riesling wine for them.

"You're dress is lovely, Jill." He was still admiring her, capsulated by her fine features.

"It was my moms, actually." Her voice showed slight hesitation, and he sensed this. "Don't think I wear it as good as she did."

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking, of course?"

"Not at all. She died in childbirth, so I never met her." Chris' heart sank, he regretted asking. He didn't want to upset her at all. Jill quickly changed the subject, "What about you? Do you have family?"

"Yeah, got my baby sister." Chris smiled; he loved Claire to bits, and would always be proud of her.

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen. She's still at Uni, well I hope." Jill chuckled lightly. Her smile faded, as she gazed into his eyes. Suddenly she was overcome with guilt, his eyes were innocent, kind, yet she knew she would have to feed them lies.

Chris noticed her change in appearance, she looked almost sad.

"Hey, you okay?" Jill's heart sank. Why did he have to be so blooming nice all the time? If he was a bad person, it would have been so much easier for her, she could just walk away.

Her lips curved into a broad smile, and although her mouth conveyed happiness, her deep blue eyes told a different story. Chris didn't return the smile, he knew she was acting. He had done the same many times before. Smile and keep others happy, never let on you are hurting.

Jill sensed his concern and reached over, placing her delicate fingers on top of his much bigger hand, trying to reassure him, "I'm okay, honestly."

She played slightly with his hands, running her tender fingertips along his palm.

"I really like you, Chris." She flashed him an honest grin, which he didn't hesitate to return.

* * *

By the end of the meal, both were glancing out the window, watching the infrequent groups of people and cars passing. Chris stared at the cars parked, and one in particular caught his eye – a black jeep.

"Hmm, I could have sworn that jeep was outside your house. It's a small world." Chris mused.

Jill looked to the jeep. Sitting inside was a beautiful woman with short black hair, presumably from an oriental background. Jill instantaneously recognised her. She was a close 'acquaintance' of Jill's boss, Albert Wesker. Not much was known about the woman, few knew her name, and all anybody knew was that she knew more about the boss than everyone else. Jill knew the sight of her meant trouble, never would Wesker do the dirty work, she would be sent out instead. Jill started to believe she was spying on her. She remained focused on the mystery woman; the two finally made eye contact. Within seconds the woman had left, no trace at all.

"Hey Chris, can we get going? I'm kind of tired." Jill lied, but the sight of the woman sent shivers down her spine.

"Yeah sure, we'll just get the bill and head off."

* * *

"Thanks Chris. But you really didn't have to walk me up." Jill smiled sweetly at him, while standing at the front of her apartment door.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I really did," Every time she saw him, she still couldn't believe she had met such a great man, "Come here."

She pulled him into a more intimate hug then their last one. He snaked his arms around her waist, and planted a soft peck on her cheek. She smirked in response. As he pulled away from the embrace, she brought her hand to his face and lightly pulled his face closer to hers. Standing on her tip toes, she gently edged his head to hers, their lips barely touching. She was able to breathe in his sweet scent; cologne mixed with a slight musk of smoke, but not enough to overpower her. She brought up her lips to lightly collide with his. Chris was more than willing to enjoy the kiss, and brought his hands to her face, to give himself more control. The gentle kiss soon turned more romantic, and when they finally separated both parties wished they hadn't.

Chris beamed at Jill, not only was she beautiful, she was a good kisser.

"Thanks. And hopefully we can see each other soon." Jill said slightly more seductively than she had intended. Chris nodded in response, and watched as she slowly slipped into her apartment.

Jill switched on her living room light, and moved into the kitchen. She glanced along the bench, and something caught her eye, a piece of paper. Jill was confused, she hadn't left any paper. She carefully picked up the paper, and unfolded it to disclose a note, which read:

_Hope you're feeling better after the sickness. Handsome man, I see, it would be shame if you were to choose him over the job. If I were you I'd let him go, we wouldn't want this to get messy now, would we?_

The note ended with a red kiss mark. Jill was shocked, she was being followed, but how did she get in? Jill's heart sank as she read over the letter once more. They were on to her, it's over. What could she do, choose her wants over the safety of Chris? She wouldn't, she couldn't.

* * *

Jill didn't sleep the past nights. How could she? She had been blowing off Chris for three days, making up lame excuses. She couldn't bare it anymore. Either she tell him the complete truth, and have him leave her, or continue with him, in risk that they may get caught_. _

For once in her life, Jill put her selfish wants first. Wesker could shove it where the sun don't shine, she cared immensely about Chris, and wasn't willing to give that up just yet.

Jill invited Chris around to hers, in the hope that they wouldn't be seen in public, and maybe she could get away with it.

* * *

Chris arrived and embraced Jill in her apartment, planting a light kiss on her lips, to which she smiled in return. Each time he kissed her, Jill began to regret less and less her decision. A kiss from him, regardless of how small, could wash away all sorrow and worry.

"I'm glad you came, I'm sorry for being busy the last few days." Jill lied again; it seemed her lies could roll off the tongue easier each day.

"It's alright, and I'm happy that you invited me, it's a nice apartment." Chris smiled.

"I'll go get us some drinks, I'll be back." Jill slipped into the kitchen, while Chris took the opportunity to glance around her home.

He admired the various family photos, but began to notice they were all older ones. Jill didn't have any new photos, and none seemed to be ones with friends.

Jill returned from the kitchen, and gestured for Chris to sit on the sofa. She sat beside him, and smiled.

"You still look beautiful, Jill." Chris told her it every day, and planned to continue.

"You got to stop saying that, Chris. You're too charming." Jill replied smiling. She brought him into a kiss, holding his face. He replied by wrapping his hands around her slender waist. Jill was enjoying the kiss and she gently pressed Chris down on the sofa, trying to pin him beneath her.

Jill's phone vibrated on the coffee table, she opened her eyes slightly to glance over at it. Jill began to leave light pecks on Chris' jaw and moved down his neck. Jill took this opportunity to look at her phone, the name flashed up on the screen as Wesker. Her heart plummeted. She paused slightly, and her body tensed. Chris felt the change,

"Is everything okay?" Chris asked, he was concerned for her.

"Uh, yeah." Jill got a lump in her throat, "I just think we might be moving a bit fast, you know?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Chris replied shocked. He didn't really understand, she made all the moves on him. But it was her choice; if she wasn't ready then he would wait.

Jill mumbled a quiet apology and slipped into the bathroom, picking up her phone as she went.

She read her message, and had to stop her tears of fear from forming. Wesker had sent,

_Are you going to get him to leave, or will I have to do it myself? Xxx_

The kisses made Jill feel physically sick. She came out of the bathroom, pale with worry.

"Chris, I'm not feeling too well, could we do this some other time? I'm sorry." Jill asked politely.

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay? You do look pale." Chris began to worry over her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just need some sleep." She gave him a faint smile, and a light hug. He kissed her forehead, and left.

As Chris was walking down the stairs in the apartment block, he smiled politely to a tall blonde man walking past. The man didn't return the smile, and watched Chris walk away through dark sunglasses.

* * *

Jill's apartment door opened, and she believed Chris had left something. She looked to the door, her heart stopped.

A man wearing a black suit, sunglasses and blonde hair in perfect condition stepped in through the door, smirking.

"Wesker?" Jill spoke breathlessly, in shock by his presence.

"See you did what I asked. You're a good girl." He spoke in a smooth posh English accent, patronising her.

Jill stood up from the sofa, moving slightly further away from him.

"Why are you here?" She spoke quietly. Usually Jill had confidence, but among Wesker's presence she was like a deer caught in head lights. She couldn't speak, she was petrified, he gave off an aura of complete evil which scared her more than anything.

"So have you told him yet?" Wesker dismissed her question. She wasn't worthy to ask him a question, she was nothing to him.

"Leave, please" Jill tried to get her voice back. She was horrified that she actually had to plead with the man she despised so much.

"I'll take that as a no. How will he feel, when he finally finds out all you do is lie? You can't honestly believe a relationship can be built upon lies." A smirk appeared on his older features, he loved the control he had, seeing her squirm underneath his powerful words was like heaven to him. He truly was a god.

"Leave." Jill became more confident, her voice becoming more prominent.

"So have you stopped attending clients due to him?" He shook his head, "Silly, immature girl."

"It was a once off." Jill refused to make eye contact with him.

"I should hope so. So, he doesn't mind his lover being nothing more than a worthless whore?" Jill's eyes began to tear up, much to her chagrin. He spoke the truth, and that hurt her more than anything.

"Stop it!" Jill shouted at him, he was driving her to the point of insanity.

"Fiesty. No wonder the clients all love you." Wesker's smirk returned as he continued to tease Jill.

"Stop it!" She said once again to him. She stepped closer to him, shouting into his face.

"I bet your father is proud of you."

"Will you stop it?" Tears began to fall stream down her face. Wesker was voicing all the thoughts that she had been able to banish for so long. She brought her hands shakily to her face, trying to block out his words.

"I can't wait to see Chris' face, when you rip his little heart out by telling him the truth. He will be heartbroken." Wesker let out a low, sadistic chuckle.

Jill's hands continued tremble.

"You're a dirty prostitute." He spoke smoothly, each word penetrated Jill's soul.

In one fluid motion, Jill slapped him across him face. His glasses were knocked off and landed on her floor. Wesker growled in response.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He turned to her; his eyes looked as though they flashed red.

He punched her hard across her face in return. Jill's world turned black, and she fell silently on the floor. Wesker's lips curved into vicious smile.

* * *

**Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated! :D**

**Artichoke,**

**x**


	3. Expose All Our Lies

**The Sun Will Rise, and Expose All Our Lies**

**Title comes from So Long Goodbye, by 10 Years.**

**Thank you to the reviewers, and I would like to say Merry Christmas! Now that we have more snow I'm in the mood. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chris sat in his living room, he had just returned from a half day at work and threw his belongings across the floor. He removed his green body-warmer placing it on the back of the sofa. He poked his phone out from his grey khakis and checked for a reply from Jill. It had been a couple of days and he had heard nothing from her. He guessed it was still the sickness working on her, nevertheless he still worried for her. Chris always took up the role of protector, whether it be to his sister or a friend, Chris would do anything in his power to guard the ones he loved.

He typed in her number and tried once more to ring her, again no reply. He began to worry, and so decided to take off to see her.

Chris arrived at her apartment block he could see she had a light on, and so knew she was in. He knocked gently on her mahogany door. No reply.

"Jill, I know you're in. Come on." Chris was merely worried about her. He didn't wish her to be alone while she was sick. And on top of that he missed her; their relationship had become a lot stronger, perhaps delving into the borderlines of love.

...

"I don't want you in. I'm still not feeling too well." Chris caught Jill's words coming through the door which divided them. Her angelic voice made him smile; at least he knew she was okay. Chris opened the door and within seconds Jill had slammed it back.

"For someone who's sick, you have great reactions." Chris was surprised at her speed.

Jill opened the door slightly, and apologised through the miniscule gap between them.

"I just want to be alone, Chris." Jill was submerged with guilt, it was a lie. Honestly, she longed to have Chris with her.

"I don't believe you," he gently opened the door, this time Jill complied and let him do so. She turned from him, and Chris caught a glimpse of something.

"Jill?" He barged through the door. His voice cracked slightly, sadness overwhelming him.

He grabbed for her hand as she began to walk away from him. Reluctantly, Jill turned to face him. His heart plunged into darkness. Along her fine facial features, a large bruise predominantly stood out below her left eye. Chris ran his fingers tenderly across the bruise, feeling the swelling.

"Who did this?" Chris could see at first glance it was deliberate; you don't just fall and do this.

"It was nothing." Jill retracted her eyes from his gaze, and found a spot on the floor to focus on.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Jill, it wasn't an accident." He grabbed for her hands, holding them close to his body. Jill still avoided looking at him, she couldn't cope to see the anxiety in his face.

"Come on." Chris was urging her to tell him the truth. It was obvious she was hiding something. Jill remained silent, and he continued gazing at her.

Eventually Chris broke the silence, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere. He sighed in defeat,

"Fine." Chris withdrew his hands from hers and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Jill called out for him, grabbing his hand. "Someone just lost their temper, okay?"

Chris turned to look at her, disbelief plastered on his face.

"Lost their temper? Jill losing your temper is throwing a glass or something, not hitting a person." The Redfield anger began to rise within him. It was his only downfall, he had a short fuse, and the smallest of things could set it off. "Who did it?"

"Just someone I know." Jill spoke softly, she could sense his annoyance, and wanted to keep him calm.

"Who did it?" Chris spat his words. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at the scumbag who would dare touch her. He clenched his fists tight, trying to maintain a level head.

Jill didn't want to infuriate him further, and she knew dodging his question would only make matters worse. "His name's Wesker."

"Wesker?" Chris furrowed his brow, and let out a low growl. "Why?"

Chris' aggressiveness began to scare her, "Stop, you're scaring me Chris."

Her words brought Chris out of his rage. He saw the fear in her eyes, something he never wished to afflict on her.

"Why does it matter Chris? There's nothing you can do." Jill continued.

Chris slumped his shoulders, "I know, I'm sorry Jill."

He looked at her with distressed eyes; he did nothing but worry over her.

"It's over now, and I'm fine." Jill gave him a comforting smile. He carefully cupped her face, and planted a soothing kiss on her lips.

* * *

Sheva had finished her paperwork, and began to leave the RPD. Like Chris, she too had a half day however she was swamped with reports. She stumbled out of the RPD, carrying various files and pages. Apparently on Wednesdays the RPD was popular as she couldn't get a parking space, instead she had to park in the city itself and walk. She had now regretted her choice of heeled brown boots and on top of that the files she had weren't easy to carry such a distance.

She staggered into the next street and had to serve to avoid hitting a man passing by, in the process knocking one of the files out of her hands and across the pavement.

"I'm terribly sorry." The man she had avoided hitting apologised and reached over to collect her file.

"Thanks" She flashed him a smile.

"Do you need some help?" The man had a smooth, polite English accent. Sheva looked up at him, he was older than her and wearing black suit with sunglasses. Sheva immediately found him alluring. She did like older men, Chris was older and she found him very attractive, but this man was more than that. He appeared so suave and sophisticated, something she found incredibly enthralling.

"If you could?" Sheva appreciated his offer.

He nodded and helped carry some of the papers she was swamped with.

"I'm Sheva." She spoke confidently toward him.

Of course, he already knew who she was. "Wesker. Nice to meet you."

Wesker knew everything about her, he knew she was a close acquaintance of Chris's, and perhaps she could help him find out more about the man. She was a mere pawn in Wesker's plans.

Sheva placed her files in the back of her car, and Wesker closed the boot for her.

"Thanks for carrying them." Sheva said.

"Anything for a pretty lady." Wesker gave the slightest of smirks.

"Would you like to get a coffee?" She offered, in her eyes it was the least she could do for him.

"I would." He answered to her, looking her dead in the eye. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as his eyes, beyond those glasses, were fascinating.

* * *

Chris and Jill had entwined themselves comfortably on her sofa. He had his muscular arms snaked carefully around her waist, while her hands remained firmly on his chest.

"You're so cute." Chris said softly. Their faces were only centimetres apart. Jill giggled at his compliment.

"Even when I have a black eye, and look tougher than you do?" She smiled.

"Even then." He returned the smile and gazed into her blue azures, placing a gentle peck on her cheek.

Her phone vibrated, it seemed to do so for the past half hour. Jill glanced towards it, but decided to ignore it.

"How was work?" She asked quietly.

"Not too bad. We haven't had a bad day in a while actually. Probably means we're due one pretty soon." He brought his hand from her waist up to her face, placing a stray brunette lock back behind her ear. She leaned in to give him a kiss. He accepted it and continued to deepen the kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Chris pulled unwillingly away,

"Nature calls." Chris said, breaking the romantic mood the two had. Jill laughed and watched as he left for the bathroom.

She reached for her phone to read the messages sent throughout the day. They were from a long term client she catered for. She was booked to visit David tomorrow, and he seemed to like to text her beforehand. Although she hated all clients, David was the best of a bad bunch. As her visits became a regular thing, she got to know the man relatively well, and compared to the others he was always as respectful as he could be to her. He always was a gentleman to her. He often gave her sweet compliments, even roses occasionally. Many believed those who attended escorts were little more than sleezy old men. But David _was_ a gentleman, just a lonely one.

Chris sneaked up behind the sofa, wanting to surprise Jill. His eyes caught sight of the text. He wasn't deliberately looking, but the text captured his attention,

_Can't wait for 2moro, it's been a long time. Xxx_

He saw it was from a man called David. Chris had never heard of him and as much as he hated to admit it, the text pierced him with jealously. Chris's mind began to wander, what if she's cheating on you? He dismissed his thoughts; the text was probably just a friend. A misunderstanding, he wouldn't let his jealously get the better of him.

"Hey." Chris spoke up. Jill jumped out of her seat as he spoke, she quickly took the phone and placed it face down on the table attempting to hide the messages.

Chris plonked himself beside her.

"I just remembered I have a coffee date with Sheva. I'm going to have to leave." Chris said to her. Jill wiped away an imaginary tear, to which Chris chuckled in response.

"You spend a lot of time with her. Anything I should know?" Jill was teasing him but under her exterior, she was a tad envious of Chris's relationship with Sheva.

"No. You spend a lot of time texting. Anything _I _should know about?" Similarly, beneath Chris's teasing, there was an ounce of truth.

"Good to know we trust each other." Jill smiled. He leaned his head to hers, for another passionate kiss, and then left for his meeting with Sheva.

* * *

Chris arrived at Starbucks as arranged with Sheva. He glanced into the cafe and saw her sipping coffee with another man. The sight made Chris smile, Sheva never seemed to have any relationships. As Chris waltzed closer to them, a spark flew in Chris's mind. He recognised that man. He was in Jill's apartment block, that face was unforgettable.

Sheva saw Chris approaching, and both her and Wesker rose.

"You got a friend?" Chris asked her innocently while grinning.

"Chris, I'd like you to meet Wesker. He says he's a friend of Jill's." Sheva smiled politely to him.

Chris's smirk faded quickly into a scowl. Being a Redfield, the anger he had been blessed with began to rise. Although he didn't know the man, he had colossal amount of hatred for him. Wesker hit a woman, not just any woman, but a woman Chris cared so much for. There was no way he was going to let Wesker get away with this.

Chris looked Wesker dead in the eye. Wesker, knowing full well what the younger man was thinking, casually smirked. And that was enough to set him off.

Blinded with fury, the younger man placed a solid right hook onto Wesker's face. The force of Chris's punch sent Wesker stumbling back. Wesker lackadaisically swiped his hair back into the quiff and adjusted his glasses, and within a fraction of a second he had rammed back into Chris. He picked the younger man's legs up and slammed his body into the adjacent wall, letting out a low snarl.

Wesker began to repeatedly land punches across Chris's face. By this stage, those in the cafe were stunned by the scene unfolding before them. It happened so quickly, no one quite knew how to react, and Sheva remained frozen in shock.

Chris let out a deep groan in pain as he grabbed for his face. He then began to grope aimlessly at Wesker, eventually grabbing his shoulders. In one swift action Chris brought his knee up to collide with Wesker's groin area. Wesker doubled over in pain and staggered back from Chris, grabbing for his injured crotch.

Once Chris had regained his senses he attempted to lunge once more at the older man. Sheva immediately stepped in between them, placing her hand on his chest to stop him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her voice broke the silence that had fallen in the room.

"He hit Jill." Chris answered, still shaking with anger. His gaze never once left the man standing opposite him.

"What?" Sheva was shocked and confused. She turned to look at Wesker, attempting to get a reasonable answer from the men.

"And why would you care anyway?" Wesker spoke confidently. Unlike Chris, he was still cool and collected. The younger man looked as though he would break at any moment, continuing to shake like a leaf.

Chris couldn't bring himself to speak. The hatred began to bubble once more, of course Chris would care. Wesker had no right to deny the feelings Chris had for Jill. He clenched his teeth, trying to maintain his composure.

"I just don't understand why you would care for her. You aren't the only one, you know?" Wesker grinned devilishly.

"What?" Chris asked barely audible. A droplet of blood began to caress down his face, from a cut induced by Wesker's punches.

"You aren't the only one she's fucking." Wesker chuckled; those words brought him much satisfaction. Chris looked as though his heart was ripped from his chest. He turned pale, and his anger washed away into hurt. Chris staggered back slightly as if he had been physically hit by the force of Wesker's words.

"Chris?" Sheva looked up to him. She looked as though she was about to cry, she saw the pain in his eyes.

Chris glanced around seeing all the faces staring at him. A circle of people had formed around them, it made him shudder. Not only was he hurting, but he was now thoroughly embarrassed as well. Dismissing those around him, he walked awkwardly away clutching his face.

His fears had come to life; Chris knew it was too good to be true. Someone like Jill doesn't just go out with someone like him. As much as it pained him to admit it, it made sense. All the texts, the secrecy, her 'sickness', all along she was cheating on him.

Sheva looked to Wesker as Chris left. She was stunned, and felt sick with concern.

"I've said too much," Wesker replied. He nonchalantly strode out of the cafe.

* * *

Jill was attempting to cook, something she rarely did. With no mother and a father who refused to enter the kitchen, Jill wasn't skilled in the art of baking. But she had a notion to, she thought it would be a nice surprise for Chris.

Her apartment door was barged open quickly, which made her jump. She stepped out of the kitchen cautiously, however when she saw Chris she settled down.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked, her lips curving into a small smile.

She began to worry when her smile wasn't returned. She studied his face; she noticed dried blood smeared across his cheek and what looked to be a tear stain emerging from his eye.

"I fought for you." Chris spat his words bitterly towards her.

Jill's smile turned into a frown.

"What? What happened?" She asked quietly. She brought her hand carefully to his blood stained cheek, to which he swatted it away within seconds.

"I met Wesker." Jill's heart sank. What had he said to Chris? Did he tell him? Jill was on the verge of tears, she didn't know what to do. And seeing him hurting broke her heart.

"Chris." Once again, Jill brought her hand comfortingly up to Chris's cheek.

"No!" Chris shouted, hitting her hand away. Jill was shocked by his aggression.

"Are you cheating on me?" Chris asked sadness evident in his tone. He wasn't angry, he was upset. It was his way of dealing with the pain. He tried to mask it with fury.

"It would make sense. You were easily spooked earlier, you text constantly." Chris continued his voice began to break, "Why?"

Chris held strong eye contact with her. His exterior showed annoyance, rage yet looking into his eyes she saw pain. Nothing more.

"I'm not Chris." It was all she could say to him. Her eyes began to fill with water, the realisation that she was going to lose him began to kick in.

"That's why we haven't slept together, right? You have other guys for that, you don't need me." Chris said viciously toward her.

"I didn't think you cared about sex." Jill was shocked. He never showed any anger about it before.

"Don't bring this back on me. It has nothing to do with what I want. It's to do with the fact you have other men."

"There's no one else Chris." Jill was desperately trying to recover the situation. She didn't want to hurt him, nor for him to lose his temper.

"I don't believe you." Those words cut Jill. They affected her in a way she never thought words could. He believed Wesker over her.

"You believe him?" Jill looked at Chris with disgust. He believed the man that had hit both of them, yet wouldn't trust her.

"I don't know the first thing about you Jill! You never tell me anything. You only tell me parts, never the full story. I wouldn't be surprised if you are cheating on me."

"Chris, please." Jill could see him reaching boiling point with his anger. She wanted to resolve their argument. "You mean so much to me."

"Bullshit!" Chris had lost it. He just wished she would stop with the continual lies. He didn't mean shit to her. If he did, she would tell him the truth.

"Please calm down." Jill tried to maintain cool. She stood confidently opposite him, though deep down she had begun to get scared of his anger.

Chris saw her fear, and it seemed to break his heart right there and then. He was becoming a monster again in front of her. He took a deep breath,

"Then tell me the truth." He spoke calmer than earlier. He had begun to collect himself for her sake.

Jill couldn't bring herself to speak. It was a lose-lose situation for her. Either she tells him the complete truth, that she is an escort and lose him, or continue to lie and still lose him.

Jill's silence had answered Chris's fears.

"You don't care, do you?" His words seemed to blow a fuse in Jill's head.

"Don't. Don't you dare question my feelings for you. Don't you dare!" She screamed into his face. The tears she had held back for so long began to stream furiously down her cheeks.

"Then tell me the Goddamn truth!" Chris shouted back at her. His eyes beginning to swell with unwanted water as well.

The room fell silent. Chris stared her out, looking for her reply. She avoided his gaze.

"I can't." Jill's voice was dry. She spoke faintly.

Chris looked at her in disbelief, scoffing. He let out a sigh, "Enjoy your life, Jill Valentine." Chris walked out her door, not once removing his eyes from the beautiful woman in front of him.

Jill fell against her door and unto her knees, sobbing silently.

* * *

**Done! Yeah, I'm a mean person leaving it like this. Anyways, apologies for any mistakes and for my language. I dislike swearing, but felt it was necessary for the chapter.**

**Reviews are always sweet! :D...  
Artichoke,**

**x**


	4. Wicked Never Lose

**Do The Wicked Never Lose?**

**Title comes from The Blues by Switchfoot.**

**I wanted to give a quick update before Christmas and here it is! **

**Thanks to the reviewers, very sweet! And Happy Holidays!**

**

* * *

**

Jill Valentine glanced to her clock, it read 08:34. She was surprised. Surprised that a total of nine hours and twenty-four minutes had passed since Chris's departure. It seemed a lot shorter, apparently time flies when you are drowning in tears.

Sleep didn't come easy to Jill. It was hard to focus on sleep when her body violently convulsed after every episode of cries. She didn't fully understand why she cried, it just seemed unavoidable. She was in the wrong and she knew it. She picked her selfish wants over an honest relationship, and now she was paying for it.

There was only one miniscule thing which could bring Chris to talk to her once again. And that was, of course, the truth. He wouldn't like it. Jill knew this, but he deserved it. He deserved to know _everything_. Regardless of his reply, Jill would be happier within her own soul, knowing that she was completely honest with a man for the first time.

Jill's continuous tears finally stopped. After nine hours and twenty-four minutes, it appeared her eyes had finally run out of fluid. She was ready, ready to tell the truth, ready to expose all her lies, ready to lose him forever.

Jill reached for her phone, in the hope he may have replied to the calls she left every hour. Once again she attempted to ring him.

* * *

Once again Chris ignored Jill's call. He stepped out of his jeep and switched his phone off. He couldn't talk to her. He knew the minute he heard her voice he would begin apologising, and he'd forgive her. She had that power over him, but he didn't want that. He didn't want to go back to the way things were. Honestly, he just wanted to spend a week in a desolate cave, away from it all. Away from the pain she so easily could afflict on him.

Chris treaded groggily into the RPD office, and sat down beside a glum looking Sheva.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, Chris. I didn't think anything like that would happen." Sheva said cautiously. She was afraid to set him off again, but her apology was necessary.

"It's alright." Chris gave her a weak faded smile. He knew it wasn't her fault, no one could have anticipated the events that occurred. He was grateful to have someone like Sheva, someone he could easily talk too. Sheva took the place of his sister; he could indubitably goof around with her, but when he needed her she would always be there. She was loyal.

"I'm always here for you, you know?" Her words just highlighted Chris's feelings towards her. She was a friend, a person he could trust.

"I know." Chris chuckled lightly. She reached over and brought him into a friendly hug, which Chris didn't think twice to return. As she reached in, she gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. To him it was friendly. To her, it was emphasising something more. Sheva always had a soft spot for Chris, there was no denying it. However she would never get in-between any of his relationships. She liked him and had great admiration for him.

Chris caught sight of her Beretta 92 slipped beneath the rim of her cargo pants. He quickly retracted from the embrace,

"Whoa, remind me not to mess with you." Chris joked with Sheva. She glanced behind her back, and laughed.

"On a serious note, how are things with you and Jill?" Sheva inquired.

"Pretty much nonexistent." Chris replied deadpan. The smile which was on his face was quickly wiped away.

"It's not your fault. She's made a big mistake letting you slip." She tried to comfort him by giving a smile to which he didn't return.

"I'm so stupid," Chris let out a bitter chuckle. "I had never felt like that before. I let my guard down and I lost."

"You deserve more than her, Chris." Sheva replied. But Chris wasn't fully convinced. Yes, he may deserve more than Jill, but she was the only one he wanted and needed.

Sheva hated to see him hurting like this. In her opinion he was worth more than Jill, he was entitled to a person who would treat him right, someone he could trust. Someone like herself.

"Anyways, I need to drop this baby off," She said pointing to her gun," care to accompany me to the safe?"

"Sure. I have to speak to Barry anyway." Chris smiled.

"He's on cell duty, I think." She replied.

* * *

Chris glanced down the cell block corridor, and spotted Joseph Frost talking to an inmate. From a distance it appeared he was flirting as he continually ran his hand through the red bandana resting on his head. Chris smiled at this. It was typical of Joseph, always the kidder.

Chris and Sheva stepped into the cells, ignoring the death stares various inmates were giving them.

"Hey Joe, where's Barry?" Chris asked.

"Late. So I've taken his place. But I'm not arguing." Joseph replied sending a wink over to the scantily clad woman he was talking too beyond the bars.

Chris laughed and shook his head slightly. The woman was intimating, Chris hadn't a clue why Joseph would be chatting her up. Not only was it very inappropriate, but she looked like she would be sticky if you touch her.

Chris and Joseph continued to converse, and Sheva relaxed against one of the bars of a cell. A figure in the cell crept up behind Sheva, swiftly removing the gun from her jeans and bringing their hand tightly around her neck. Within a fraction of a second the gun was pointed in the direction of Chris and Joseph.

Instinctively they brought their hands up in the air, neither wanting to argue with a gun. The woman Joseph was admiring began to swear. She carefully walked to the back of the cell, trying to shelter herself.

Chris slowly approached the inmate who was stuck in the cell.

"Come on. Let her go, let's not do something you'll regret." He spoke calmly, and attempted to resolve the situation.

* * *

Jill arrived at Raccoon's finest hotel, as arranged. She knocked and entered the hotel room number that David had told her. Unlike some clients, he treated her well, bringing her to the finest establishments, and showering her with flowers.

"How are you?" David asked as she entered the room. He brought his hand up to straighten his blonde messy locks.

"Not so great, actually." Jill said. She didn't have to lie to him. He was a kind soul, and just longed for company.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He gave her a sympathetic smile, which she appreciated.

"Thank you." She smiled to hide her discomfort. Chris still hadn't returned her calls, but at least now she could be distracted from her aching heart. When she was working she was a different person. She could take up any persona, and so she could forget about the troubles of her real life.

"I'm going to...uh... get freshened up." David said awkwardly as he walked into the en suite.

Jill sat down on the edge of the large double bed situated in the centre of the room. She grabbed the remote, and switched on the television to kill the time.

An important news report was flashing on the TV. Jill hated the news, never talked about the good natured people of society only focused on the bad.

She was about to switch channels when she caught the bulletin banner across the bottom.

_Hostage situation at local police station_

The real world had bitten back; Jill was brought back to reality. Worry swarmed over her. She turned up the TV and listened intently to the newsreader.

The outside of the RPD came into view, Jill saw many people bustling past each other, each one as scared as the next. The entrance had been cornered off with police standing beside the tape, guns aimed to the door.

Jill scanned the group of people in the hope she could see Chris's familiar face. He wasn't there. Even if he was it would be impossible to find him. Her heart began to race as her hands became clammy. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Chris was inside. They had a fight, and if anything happened to him...She felt physically sick.

A woman news reporter came into view. She stood in front of the camera and began to speak.

"Around nine AM this morning, an inmate reportedly acquired a firearm and now is holding some hostage. His name is supposedly George Hanson. And we believe he was brought in last night, after disturbances at a domestic residence. Most have been evacuated from the premises." She paused slightly and held her hand to her ear, obviously regaining more information through her earpiece.

"We have just heard that those still remaining in the building are the inmates in their cells, the man in question, and three officers. Names have not yet been released. It is believed that negotiations between gunman and officers have begun." The women ended her report.

David stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. Jill stood up. She mumbled an apology and ran out the door. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, and she ignored David's confused shouts.

She was still only wearing a robe and revealing lingerie, so the cold of the outside air caught her. She slipped into her car, and paused for a moment inhaling deeply in an attempt to stop her hands shaking. Once she had calmed down, she quickly dialled Chris's number in the hope he would curb her worry by answering. It was switched off. Jill chucked her phone across the passenger seat, and drove without hesitation to her house. She couldn't arrive in lingerie, so she decided she would grab a coat and go.

* * *

Jill burst through her apartment door to find a familiar silhouette in her path.

"Well well. You've really become an inconvenience for me." Wesker strode into her view, while also blocking her way.

"What are you doing here?" Jill spat at him. She was more concerned of how he got into her apartment again. But she didn't have time to fire questions his way; she had to get to the RPD. How else would she know if Chris was alright?

"Shouldn't you be with David? Or does he move incredibly fast? Hmm..." Wesker said smoothly. He brought his gloved hand up to caress her cheek which was slightly blushed due to the cold.

"I don't have time for this, please." Jill was on the brink of breaking once more. And yet again she pleaded with the man she despised. But she had too. There was no other way, he was stronger than she, and he had more power and control. Basically he _owned_ her.

"Must I hurt your pretty little face again? You seem to be missing the point. You do _exactly _what I say. And you do not make a sound about it."He growled at her.

Jill began to panic. She had wasted enough time, she had to leave. However she couldn't, Wesker was right, she does do exactly as he says. And she certainly doesn't complain. As much as she wanted to rush out the door she couldn't, and she didn't understand why. Wesker was just so compelling, so dominating it would be blasphemy to leave his presence without his approval.

"Chris doesn't have a place in _our_ world." Wesker stated blatantly to her. His use of 'our' sent shivers down Jill's spine. He was implying the two were connecting, that they shared a life but Jill hated any association with the man.

"You've successfully ruined us anyway." Jill didn't understand why she told him that. Firstly it was none of his business and secondly she said it almost in the hope he would feel guilty. How naive, Wesker would never feel guilt. Ever action he did, he took pride in.

"Good." Wesker gave out a Machiavellian laugh. "So why are you in such a rush, eh?"

"Just let me go." Jill ignored his question and tried to squeeze past him to get her coat. Wesker grabbed her wrists restraining her from going further. He could hurt her easily, but he didn't. He held her wrists firmly, yet Jill didn't feel any pain and that made her even wearier.

"You got to let me go." Her voice began to crack, as her breathing increased dramatically.

Wesker brushed a stray piece of brunette lock behind her ear. He brought his face down to her ear, which made Jill shudder. She could feel every hot breath he took as it landed on her sensitive neck.

"Never." Wesker whispered almost sadistically into her ear. Jill shuddered. She instinctively threw a punch to his face. Wesker stood back to avoid the hit. Jill looked at him, and began to furiously attack him. With each punch and kick she attempted to land on him, a new tear formed and trickled down her cheek. Wesker calmly deflected every attack she tried to throw.

Jill began to tire, her attempts were futile. All her anger and frustration had been brought out. Wesker saw her change in attitude, he gently cupped her wrists. Jill tried to fight away but in the end fell into his chest, a new stream of crystals falling down her face.

Wesker brought his hands over her waist, pulling her closer to him. His hands brought her comfort, she felt safe. Jill appreciated his warmth, and his deep musk which enticed her senses. He reached down and picked up her chin, gently rubbing away the moisture on her cheeks using his forefinger. Jill closed her eyes, her tears stopped. He held her like Chris did, with so much affection, warmth and she enjoyed it. As she opened her eyes, she came to her senses. It wasn't Chris.

Jill began to feel guilty; perhaps she enjoyed the hug so much because she yearned for Chris's comforting hands to hold her once more. She was holding the man she loathed unbelievably, when the man she adored was in possible danger.

Jill pushed Wesker away and immediately she felt a chill from the absence of his body against hers.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I won't leave another client." She begged for him to accept her offer. She grabbed her coat and left before Wesker had the opportunity to speak.

* * *

Jill sprinted from her car to the large mass of people outside the RPD. She saw various people conversing, some embracing loved ones, some crying and some pacing the streets. She also saw camera crew and the news reporter she saw previously. Her eyes were drawn to the police tape, blocking the entrance of the station and preventing people from going further.

Jill began to glance around all the people standing, she panicked. She couldn't see him anywhere. She ran up to the police tape and attempted to go beyond it but was stopped by an officer on the other side.

"Sorry Ma'am. Can't go beyond here." He said placing his arm in front of her, to block any further movement.

"Do you know where Chris Redfield is?" Tears began to form again. Whenever she had to speak out loud, and question where he was, she realised that this nightmare was real.

The officer glanced to a policeman beside him, who shook his head lightly.

"Sorry Ma'am."

Jill began to become hysterical and she found it impossible to breathe. She looked beyond the tape, and the officers were just talking. They looked as if they were having a gossip. They weren't attempting to resolve the situation, they were doing nothing. Jill became angry, the policemen, the protectors were sitting comfortably on their arses while Chris could be inside!

Agitated, Jill ran under the tape trying to enter the station. She was stopped mid-run by two tall police officers.

"It's dangerous to go in there, Ma'am." One of the men restraining her said. She started struggling against their vice grips,

"Well if you aren't going to do anything to help, then I will!" It was a stupid remark from Jill. One unarmed woman taking on a crazed man with a gun, but she couldn't sit idyllically by while Chris could be in danger. The officers tightened their grip around her arms and led her outside the tape. She stumbled on the other side of the tape, her tears forming again. She realised her efforts were all in vain.

A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. It reminded her of her father actually, and immediately her tears disappeared. She turned to see a large build, bearded officer wearing a red body warmer in front of her. It wasn't what she was expecting, his touch was tender, yet he looked rough.

"Are you okay?" He asked caringly.

Jill found it hard to speak; she began to shake her head slightly. Bringing her hands nervously to fix her hair. She swallowed and cleared her throat in an attempt to be able to talk.

"I'm looking for Chris Redfield. Is he okay?" She asked weakly. The man glanced away when she asked.

"We don't know." He said downtrodden. His reply confirmed Jill's fears that Chris was inside. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Jill Valentine, a...friend of Chris's." Jill answered smiling sporadically. She didn't know how to define their relationship; she didn't know how he felt about her anymore.

"I've heard that name been thrown around. I'm Barry Burton, a good friend of his," Barry smiled and shook her hand, "Jill, I shouldn't be telling you this. We aren't meant to release information, but you deserve to know. We have reason to believe the three inside are Sheva Alomar, Joseph Frost and Chris."

"Well, how do we know if they're okay?" Jill asked with worry evident in her tone.

"It's just a waiting game now. We can't make any brash decisions in fear it will cause bloodshed," Barry paused. He saw fear in her sapphire eyes and tried to give some comfort, "But all the people inside are great officers and negotiators, I'm sure it will be."

Barry was cut off mid-sentence with the ring of gunfire. The noise shot through the entire street leaving all in its wake shocked. The crowd gathered fell silent and a single tear glistened from Jill's face as it shattered on the cold pavement.

* * *

**Again I'm not nice leaving it like this, but meh! You'll get ****over it. Before someone says couldn't officers take out one gunman, the incident I wrote about it based on a similar case which happened earlier this month in Johannesburg. So it can happen! And I had to throw in B-dawg, by far one of the best characters created in the series!**

**Please review :D**

**Artichoke,**

**x**


	5. The Truth it fell So Heavy

**The Truth it fell So Heavy, like a Hammer through the Room**

**Title comes from Lesson Learned by Ray LaMontagne. I adore that song!**

**Hope you all enjoyed Christmas! I know I did, but I can see a muffin top forming with all the blooming food...**

* * *

Within minutes another gunshot ran clear, echoing through the neighbouring buildings and penetrating every soul which heard it.

The silence was broken, the police at the entrance began to frantically move, they equipped themselves and some barged through the doors while others aimed their weapons at the entrance.

Silence fell once again as each person awaited the opening of those doors, and for it to bring them hope and peace to see that their friend, brother, sister, lover would come out alive.

The doors opened and those officers who ran in, shoved out once more. Several paramedics hurried on the scene, some entering the building, others helping those who had exited.

Jill caught sight of red; she stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to see past the bustling people. A tall man wearing a red bandana stumbled out of the building, clutching onto an officer. He looked shaken up, but she saw no visible physical damage.

Another man stepped out holding a limp form gently in his arms. Jill pushed closer to gain a better sight, her jaw dropped,

"Chris?" She whispered. The man who stepped out was definitely Chris, and the figure in his arms appeared to be Sheva. Chris's face was bloody, red stains splattered over his shirt, but Sheva was so much worse. Her entire top was stained deep red, and not once did she move.

Jill ripped the police tape, and ran amidst the people to gain better sight. A paramedic walked over to Chris, and carefully plucked the injured woman from his arms. He was reluctant to let her go, and not once was his eyes removed from her body. She was carried away silently in an ambulance.

Chris looked around, trying to absorb the scene. People were cheering and crying, various officers patted his back. But he didn't deserve it, he couldn't understand how he was getting so much applause when Sheva was seriously injured. He was almost angry at the people's happiness. Chris was the picture of a broken man.

His eyes were drawn to another woman. Within a second of their eyes meeting, the woman lunged herself into his awaiting arms. Jill began to clutch onto his neck and back for dear life. She needed to feel him, to feel he was real, he was really here with her and she wasn't just dreaming.

With slight hesitation, Chris closed his eyes and wrapped his arms round her waist. He missed her, he missed holding her, her touch, her smell, her everything. She was an angel and he was finally in heaven, but something was holding him back. He couldn't completely give in to her. He hadn't forgotten their argument, forgotten that she was holding something from him. He couldn't trust her, and it broke his heart.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried." Jill breathed hastily into his ear, once again she was on the verge of tears. She clutched his shoulder, and whispered the forbidden words she had felt for so long, "I love you."

The words tugged on Chris's heart strings he brought his hand up and stoked her hair, yet he refused to return it.

Love was verboten, the one thing you don't do in a job like Jill's is fall in love. But she couldn't help herself, she needed him to know. She began to leave soft pecks on his cheek, each one showing him how much she loved him. She gradually moved towards his lips, and grasping his face, she brought him in to a long desired kiss.

Jill didn't like publically showing her relationship, but she felt she had too. She thought she'd lost him, she needed to tell him, show him how much he really meant to her. Besides, she didn't care about the surrounding people, for her it was just Chris and herself.

Chris placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her off him. He would love to kiss her perfect lips forever, confess his love, and run away happily together. But he couldn't. It was a ridiculous notion, he was still dwelling on their argument, and until he knew the truth he couldn't fall for her advances.

Jill was hurt by his action, but she brushed it off. He had just been in a life changing situation, she didn't want to push him.

"I have to see if Sheva is okay." Chris choked out, his throat dry. Jill was pricked slightly with jealously. The first words he spoke to her were about a different woman. But again she had to push it aside. She didn't know what happened and Sheva was hurt, he had every right to worry.

"Okay. I'll come with you." Jill suggested.

"You don't have to do that, Jill." Chris didn't want to force her, and honestly he felt he needed some time away from her. Time to recollect his thoughts on everything.

"It's okay," She grasped his hand, "I want too. And it means I can drive us." Chris gave in and nodded. It made sense he didn't feel like driving anyway, he was still shook up. Jill walked him towards her car, keeping her hand on his shaky arm. She glanced over her shoulder and saw more paramedics. A filled body bag, resting on a stretcher was taken out of the RPD. She shuddered at the sight, but didn't say a word to Chris.

* * *

It took roughly an hour to reach Raccoon Hospital from the RPD. Chris hadn't spoken a word since entering the car. He stared blindly at the various cars that passed and the occasional trees in the distance. He didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to pile up at the same time. He was worried about Sheva but he was also concerned about his relationship with Jill. He yearned for the truth from Jill, but another part of him didn't want it. He wished he could just move on and be happy with her. He was confused, he needed Sheva but he also needed Jill.

Jill glanced over to the oddly quiet Chris. He was biting his nails, again. He had done so since they left. She was worried about him, she felt his pain. She reached over and placed her hand comfortingly on his leg,

"What happened, Chris?" Her question brought him out of his daze. He broke his gaze from the distance and turned to face her, reliving the situation.

"_Let her go, let's not do something you'll regret." Chris spoke calmly, and attempted to resolve the situation._

"_Let me out of the cell." The man behind the bars demanded, continuing to aim at Chris and Joseph. _

"_I can't do that, Mr Hanson." Joseph replied, his voice as soothing as Chris's_

"_Let's just talk this out." Chris piped up._

"_Let's stop trying to be a hero and get the goddamn key before I blow her brains out!" He yelled, raising the gun up to Sheva's head. Chris wasn't going to push him, he was unarmed and presumed Joseph was too. Chris nodded over to Joseph who walked carefully over to the far side of the room to obtain the keys._

_A young officer walked past the small window in the door and smiled at Joseph. He shook his head, and mouthed 'help'. The smile on the young man's face was quickly washed away._

"_Hurry up!" George shouted from his cell. Joseph immediately dropped the keys to buy some time. By reaching down to collect them it gave the officer a chance to catch sight of the gun. The officer left, and almost instantly the alarm was raised and the RPD evacuated._

_Joseph opened the cell and George let go of Sheva. He pointed for the three of them to be seated. Each one obeyed and sat against the cells bars. He walked slowly up to the doors which lead out of the cell block. After fiddling with the keys he found the correct one and locked both exits. _

_The remaining inmates watched from their cells, they stayed quiet. Some tried to hide at the back corners, while others watched intently as the scene unfolded._

"_You aren't going to get away with this. You might as well give in before things become worse." Chris said to him. He wasn't trying to be the brave and cocky one, he aimed to threaten the man in the hopes he would give up._

"_Everyone knows don't they?" George asked Chris. _

"_I presume so. It's just a matter of time until they come get you." Chris could sense the man's weakness. He could tell he was beginning to worry, and Chris wanted to emphasis and toy with his fears._

_Chris stayed inscrutable, but Sheva wasn't faring as well. The situation was getting to her. She began to become agitated and impatient._

"_I didn't want this. I shouldn't be here." George began to plead. A droplet of sweat appeared on his forehead. And Chris noticed this, he was close to breaking point and Chris took it as their only opportunity to get out. He decided to remain silent, hoping that George would have time to think and come to his senses._

"_Then let us out! Let us out!" Sheva screamed at him. She stood shakily up, she couldn't take it anymore, she needed out. It had just become too much for her. She began to tremble and completely loose her composure._

"_I can't believe I've done this," George too became unsettled. The realisation of his actions obviously kicking in. Chris looked up to Sheva, she looked pale and sick. He needed to calm her, he could tell they were close to getting out, but if she became hysterical who knows what the lunatic would do._

"_I've had enough." Sheva ran for the door, Chris attempted to stop her, but she persevered on._

"_Let me out! Dear God, let me out!" She continued to scream. Fear was riddling her, she needed out. _

"_Someone shut her up!" George yelled. He started to lose his stability. Chris stood up and went to Sheva. He hushed her and held her shoulders, but she fought against him and continued to shout._

"_Please!" George had well and truly lost it. Sweat beads formed and trickled down his face, his hand shook vigorously. He brought his hands up to his face, trying to drown out her complaints._

"_Stop!" He shrieked. In one fluid motion, he flew his arm around pointing the gun towards her. A gunshot pierced their ears, swiftly followed by Sheva's cries of pain. The bullet penetrated her left shoulder, tearing through her tender flesh._

"_I didn't mean too...Oh God..." George started panicking. A mixture of tears and sweat formed a puddle at his feet, while on the other side of the corridor Sheva's blood did the same._

_Chris instinctively fell beside Sheva, holding her upright. He ripped the bottom of his shirt, and tightly wrapped in around the wound trying to apply pressure to curb the bleeding. She drifted in and out of consciousness._

"_Is she going to be okay?"George asked, falling to his knees._

"_She will be, but needs medical attention." Chris said calmly._

_George broke down, and placed the gun to his head._

"_Hey, don't do that." Joseph spoke up approaching the shattered man on the floor. _

"_I killed her." He sobbed, tears flowing from his bloodshot eyes. _

"_She'll be okay. Come on." Joseph swallowed his fears, and held his hand out to the man hoping he would give up the gun. _

"_I'm sorry," He looked up at Joseph, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger._

"Chris. I am so sorry, that must have been terrifying." Jill whispered squeezing his hand.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Chris and Jill were directed through the dull hospital corridors to Sheva's bed. Chris hadn't stepped foot in a hospital since his parent's death. He never wished too ever again. Hospitals brought nothing but bad news. And the last time he was here, it definitely was tragic news and he didn't wish to hear the same about Sheva.

Chris glanced around the corner and into her room. It broke his heart seeing her attached to various tubes and monitors. But she was peaceful, she looked calm and happy. She was clean, no blood, no tears, just tranquillity.

"Go on, I'll wait." Jill encouraged him to enter, and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"How're you feeling?" Chris asked, sitting himself down beside Sheva.

"I've been better." She replied weakly. He picked up her hand, and planted a soft kiss on the back of it.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried."

Jill heard what he said, the exact words she spoke to him. She felt hurt, thought maybe his feelings for Sheva were more than she believed. Jill left their presence.

"I see you and Jill are back together. That's good." Sheva said smiling. Although part of her wasn't so happy.

"I don't know if we're back, I haven't got the truth out of her yet." Chris said quietly.

"So that would be why you have a pained expression," Sheva teased. Chris chuckled lightly.

"Or it could be that my friend is in hospital." Sheva smiled.

"I'm going to be okay. The pain medication is making me very happy." Sheva said, and Chris smiled in return, "You should go talk to her. I would say she isn't well pleased that you're spending so much time with me. Just like you aren't pleased when she texts other men."

Chris was surprised. Sheva was right. He had no right to get angry with Jill, when she probably felt the same sting of jealously he did.

"Yeah, but you're sick. I seriously doubt those men are on their death beds."

"I'm not on my death bed either. Go talk to her, Chris. I know you want too. Besides I'm tired."

"Okay," Chris sighed and gave in to Sheva's wants.

* * *

Chris met up with Jill and led her to a quiet table at the back of the hospital cafeteria. He bit his bottom lip and then sighed slightly.

"Will you tell me the truth, please Jill."He pleaded to her. He needed to know, and he was ready to hear it, no matter how heart breaking it may be.

Jill couldn't hide from it anymore. She nodded lightly, and reached over to place her hand delicately on his.

"You have to understand. I hate this, just as much as you will." Jill began. Chris nodded silently, and remained staring into her enticing eyes.

"When my dad died, I lost everything, and I fell apart." She paused quickly, holding back her tears. She was finding it hard to pick suitable words to break his heart with. Chris remained quiet and listened intently to every word she spoke.

"So I went to my father's friend, Albert Wesker." Chris was shocked; he furrowed his eyebrows, but stayed unvoiced.

"And he got me a job..." Jill said with hesitation, eyes beginning to fill.

"I thought you didn't have a job?" Chris asked. She shook her head, and covered her face. He was confused, it wasn't the revelation he expected. He thought she would confess her love, and tell him she cheated, not go into information about a job.

"I do. God...I don't know how to say this..." She sighed and began to break down. Chris clasped her hand tightly, encouraging her to continue. "I'm... an escort. But I don't like it."

Jill didn't know how to tell him it; she tried to find the nicest possible way. Chris was stunned, the woman he loved was a prostitute, a whore. He couldn't come to terms with that.

"So what? Wesker's a pimp?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, not exactly. I'm not a prostitute. I don't sell myself on the streets."

"But it's still sex for money, right?" He asked already knowing the answer. She nodded reluctantly, her tears finally beginning to flow.

"I don't believe this." He whispered. He wasn't angry, he wasn't annoyed, not even jealous, he was just hurt and embarrassed.

"But you got to believe me. I've never cheated on you. I refused to go to clients when I met you, and I walked out on the one I was supposed to have today." Chris did believe her, he could tell her words were truthful. But he still couldn't take it.

"You've changed my life. You gave me hope, Chris. I really do love you." She begged with him. She had to let him know how much he had done.

Chris's heart sank. His heart told him to forgive her, get over it, and tell her he felt the same. His head told him otherwise.

"If you don't like it, then why do you do it?"

"I don't have a choice. I can't leave; you saw what he did to me. If I tried to leave...I don't know what he would do." She buried her face in her hands, and continued, "I'm sorry Chris, I should never have got you involved."

"Involved with what?" Chris asked soothingly.

"All of it. Wesker, me, everything. I shouldn't have fallen for you because now...now I've just made things worse." Jill whimpered. She felt guilty and ashamed. It was bad enough her hurting, but never did she want to break Chris's heart. And she knew she should have ended it before it became so serious, but she couldn't help herself.

Chris didn't speak. He was still trying to get to grips with her job. He couldn't believe it, nor did he want too. The thought of it made him sick.

Without any unwillingness, Chris wiped away her flowing tears. He didn't agree with her job, but he still cared for her, it wouldn't change his feeling towards her. And never did he wish to see her upset.

"I'm the same person, Chris. My job doesn't change who I am. And I know you don't agree with it, I don't either, but that doesn't change our feelings. I know that I love you and no job can alter or destroy my feelings for you." Jill choked out her words. He kept his hands delicately on her sensitive face.

"I know, but I just have to think...about us. This has come at a really bad time, Jill, what with everything that has happened. I don't know how to take it. I don't how I'll cope with you, with your job. The betrayal, the jealously...I don't think I could cope." Chris said, and immediately he regretted his words. Jill wasn't surprised, his reaction was understandable and she followed where he was coming from.

Jill stared deeply into his green orbs and she felt even worse. He was so innocent and kind, yet she had found a way to rip him apart. She spontaneously broke into a fit of tears. She didn't usually cry, she was a strong woman, but he was able to bring her to tears.

He reached over and clutched her hands close to his chest.

"I'm not saying it's over, okay? I just need a break. I have to clear my head, sort things out. I'm sorry Jill." He apologised, although he didn't know why. It was an unnecessary apology yet he felt it had to be said. He hated seeing her broken up like that, but he couldn't stay with her.

Jill looked up and nodded solemnly towards him, various tear tracks making their way tenderly down her face.

Chris gingerly planted a kiss on her forehead, and brought her into a long embrace. The two finally broke, and parted their separate ways.

* * *

**Really didn't like this chapter, found it basically impossible to put onto paper what I wanted too. I couldn't get it out right, and I apologise.**

**The long awaited conversation is here! Though it's a bit of a buzzkill because we waited so long for it, and then when it came it isn't exactly good :S**

**I apologise for Sheva, I think I well and truly raped her character, but in my defence I don't really like her so I find it very hard to write for her. Also, I apologise for it being so dreary at the moment. Everyone's miserable and crying, but it'll become happy soon. **

**Review, s'il vous plaît.**

**Artichoke,**

**x**


	6. Let's Rest For a While

_**Let's Rest For a While, Till Our Souls Catch Us Up.**_

**Title is from Bring on the Wonder, by Susan Enan. **

**Apologies for the delay had a tidily bit of writers block, knew what I wanted to write, but wasn't really exciting so had to try and fix that...**

**Longer than normal chapter, yay!**

**Thanks again for the reviews, they're my inspiration to continue!**

**

* * *

**

The sun began to set over the houses of Racoon City, although it was still relatively early, Winter had taken full control of nature. Jill sat alone in her empty kitchen, in her empty apartment. The sun, her only companion, beginning also to fade behind the surrounding hills beyond her window.

She glanced to her photos sitting propped up on her bench, so many photos of family and friends, yet she spent another Christmas alone. Where were they now? Her family? Either deceased or living on the other side of the pond. Her friends? She didn't know it seemed they just lost contact. Honestly, Jill never tried to maintain the friendship, her job was her life.

In particular, her eyes rested upon one elegantly framed photo. The one of Chris and herself. She had her arms around his neck with eyes closed planting a soft kiss on his cheek, while he smiled sheepishly at the camera. It was taken by Sheva, before any of this mess happened. Where was Chris now? She thought that this year would be different; perhaps she could have spent Christmas with him. Instead she spent the day watching mindless TV, and then having mindless sex with a mindless individual, before falling asleep. Jill hadn't heard from Chris. It was part of the arrangement he set last month. He didn't want any contact; he wanted only peace for him to think. They broke the contract briefly, by sending each other good wishes for Christmas. She now eagerly waited the time when he would be willing to talk.

Jill rose from her seat to answer her apartment door which had been knocked. Opening the door, she saw the familiar face of the devil.

"You don't usually knock." She stated nonchalantly, stepping slightly aside allowing him to enter.

"Came to wish you a late Merry Christmas." Wesker smiled. Jill scoffed, his smile was so false and she knew this. He only truly smiled when he afflicted pain on others. She refused to talk back to him, and perched herself carefully on the arm of her sofa, staring up at his dark figure.

"I also came to congratulate you. You've been a very good girl," He said patronising her. He reached up and placed a gloved finger on her delicate face, "going to clients. Not huffing, performing well...it's about time. I'm guessing you got rid of that dirty piece on the side?"

"Don't talk about him like that." She said, averting his gaze.

Wesker scoffed and placed his hands on either side of her on the sofa. Leaning his face down to hers,

"I'll talk about Chris in whatever way I wish. Understood?" He threatened. Jill nodded, and began to lean back to steer away from his face. In doing so, she lost her balance and fell backwards onto the sofa. Wesker just laughed viciously at her.

"Am I that intimidating?" He teased while smiling smugly. "I'm glad you're free from him, it's for the best."

Wesker made it sound as if Chris was in the wrong. Like Chris was the one holding her against her wishes.

Wesker began to approach her on the sofa. She scuttled into a more upright position, but her legs and feet remained on the sofa. He put a hand on the arm and the other on the back of the sofa, pinning Jill between them. He lowered himself, so he was now looming over her.

"I may be slightly late. But what would you like for Christmas?" He whispered sadistically, his face mere millimetres from hers.

"To get away from you. Away from all this and away from the Godforsaken job!" She spat at him. Wesker chuckled, shaking his head.

"We both know that isn't going to happen, my dear. I just can't let you go." He breathed smoothly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He brushed his lips over the soft skin of her cheek, breathing in her sweet scent. He placed a gentle, faux loving kiss on her tender flesh. And with that, he abruptly stood up and left, leaving Jill in a confused daze.

Jill couldn't stand it. His gaze made her writhe. Yet his scent allured her. And his touch was electrifying sent static shocks along her body. She hated it. He had complete control; she was a puppet under his command and he was playing with her, knowing full well the effect his actions had on her.

* * *

Chris carried over two mugs of coffee over to his wooden table, placing one in front of Sheva and the other for him. Sheva had recovered well, her shoulder remained bandaged for support but all in all she was feeling a lot better. However she remained on leave until the New Year.

Chris and she met up often to catch up on their lives. He missed not having her with him at work. Chris had told her all about Jill and so he relied on her as comfort and support. Undoubtedly, the two had grown closer. In Chris's eyes, closer as friends and companions. In Sheva's, she felt they had become closer than friends. She admired everything about him.

"How was your Christmas?" Sheva asked happily.

"Okay." He smiled and lied through his teeth. He spent Christmas alone in his apartment, silently reminiscing with old childhood videos of himself and Claire. "Yours?"

"Good, thank you. My sister flew over to spend it with me." She smiled, and so did Chris. He appreciated the connection between siblings, because he had always felt it firsthand himself.

"Any advances with the you and Jill situation?" She asked blowing on her mug of coffee.

"Not really. Still just thinking..." He said solemnly.

"You've been thinking for a month. Don't you think it's time to contact her, or...move on?" Sheva questioned in the hope he would be willing to move on with her. But Chris seemed blissfully oblivious to her feelings towards him.

"I suppose. I mean I need to tell her something. It's not fair on her."

"Chris, stop thinking about other people and put your wants first for once!" She shouted jokily at him.

"I'm just trying to be nice." He chuckled.

"Well stop it! Do you think she worries about you when she's having sex in a sleazy hotel room?" Chris's smile soon faded. He had refused to think about what Jill's job had entailed. He made himself look at it as nothing more than a job, and he wouldn't think about the actions that occurred within it. And slowly, he had begun to accept that. He had began to realise he could live with that, providing he didn't know the details.

Sheva noticed his change in appearance and swiftly apologised.

"It's okay. Should we go watch a movie?" He asked changing the subject. Sheva placed her hands onto his and nodded.

Chris sat on his sofa, waiting for Sheva to emerge from the bathroom. As she walked past him, he placed his hands around her small frame and playfully pulled her onto his lap, giving her a tiny tickle as he did so. She giggled and looked deeply into his captivating eyes. In a brave move, she brought her lips to collide with his.

"Sheva?" Chris mumbled quietly against her lips. He was shocked, he never expected her to do something so brash. But he thought she was just being friendly. He kissed her on the cheek quite a lot, so he thought perhaps she was just playing with him. She parted her lips slightly and slid her tongue against his lips. He immediately opened his eyes and pushed her gently away from him.

"Sheva, we can't..." Chris said apologetically to her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he wasn't going to lead her on when the feelings weren't mutual.

"I really like you, Chris. I always have." She said giving a sweet smile. Chris had a flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He was treading on dangerous water; he had to choose his words carefully.

"Sheva, I like you too... but not like that." Her cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment, and he felt terrible, "I think you're great, you're beautiful. But I can't, I still love Jill."

"Love?" Sheva asked. The slightest glint of water appeared on her eyes. Chris looked away, he couldn't face to see her hurt.

"I guess so." Sheva scoffed dubiously.

"She's a hooker?" Sheva said.

"Yeah I know that! But it doesn't change how I feel about her."

"I can't believe I did this... I'm so sorry, Chris." Sheva apologised and got off him, walking out the door.

"Sheva, wait!" He called after her, but it was too late she'd left. Chris felt awful, he didn't want to embarrass her and now everything would just be awkward between them and he never wished for that.

* * *

When things went wrong, when life treated him bad, Chris Redfield did one of two things. Either drown himself in nicotine or drown himself in booze. He had chosen alcohol this time.

Chris sat alone at a dimly lit, gloomy pub. He wasn't yet drunk, but he was tipsy enough to find every woman at the bar attractive. A sleek figured woman slid into the stool next to him, and ordered a drink. He looked her up and down, admiring her body. She was wearing a short red dress, with elegant butterflies on it. Her facial features were delicate and of Asian descent, and her hair was short, dark brown. And Chris found her very attractive indeed. He thought he recognised her, but with the extra alcohol in his system he found it hard to remember.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked teasingly, obviously noticing his wandering eyes.

"Yeah." He said awkwardly and introduced himself. "I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you, Chris. What's a handsome man like you doing in a place like this?" She asked, licking her lips slowly.

"I could ask you the same thing. Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." Chris chuckled at her secretiveness. "Let me guess, you're moping over a girl?"

"Two actually."

"Impressive. You know it's a lot easier if you kiss and run?" She said seductively while placing her hand gracefully on his thigh.

"I bet it is." He breathed huskily, as her hand snaked higher up his leg.

"How about we get out of here?" She asked. Chris contemplated his next move. He didn't want to make things even worse, but it was just one night of meaningless sex. Jill did it regularly, so he didn't see much of a problem. Besides, he planned on getting so drunk he wouldn't remember who he slept with anyway.

Chris nodded and she grasped his hand, leading him out of the pub and into a nearby alleyway. She pinned him up against the wall, ensuring to apply pressure in the right places. Chris sighed lightly by her actions, and brought her into a forceful kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. There was no tenderness in the moment, it was merely for pleasure.

"From one of my girls to another..." A voice echoed through the dark alley.

Chris and the mystery woman stopped and he put his arm in front of her protectively. Wesker stepped into the dim light of an overhead streetlamp.

"Wesker? What are you talking about?" Chris growled. He looked to the woman and back to Wesker.

"You obviously have a thing for my women." He said smiling. Chris looked to the woman in disbelief. She grasped his bicep,

"I'm sorry, Chris." She said smirking, and walked elegantly over to Wesker.

"Was this a set up?" Chris asked.

"Perhaps." Wesker began to tut and shake his head, "I didn't know you could move on from little Jill so quickly."

Chris shrugged. He wasn't going to let Wesker get to him, nor would he give him any satisfaction by giving him information.

"It's probably for the best. She deserves much more than you, and besides she needs someone who can...satisfy her." Wesker smirked devilishly.

Chris grunted. Wesker always seemed to know people's fears; he could seek them out and use them against the individual so easily.

"What do you want from me, Wesker?" Chris demanded.

"A bit of fun?" He suggested. He waved to the woman indicating for her to leave.

"I thought you got your kicks out of hitting women?" Chris shouted at him. Wesker casually walked up to the younger man, and brought his face up to his ear and whispered,

"No, just Jill. But it isn't my fault she likes it." Instinctively Chris brought his fist up, and punched him around his face. Wesker stumbled back, and spat out the blood which appeared in his mouth.

"You're a son of a bitch!" Chris yelled, as Wesker regained his composure.

"Is that all you have?" Wesker said, squaring up to Chris.

"Why don't you let her go? She doesn't need the job." Chris asked, remaining calm.

"Funny. She said the same thing to me today. But no matter how much you persist, she will _always_ be mine." Wesker drawled out. Chris ignored him, and began to walk away. "Leaving so soon, Redfield? Aren't you going to defend her?"

Chris continued on his way. He didn't see the point in fighting Wesker, he knew doing so would bring him great satisfaction. On top of that, the alcohol in Chris's veins would not fare well for him. It would be an unfair fight. Chris would wait for the opportune moment to show Wesker exactly how he felt about him.

* * *

The sun beamed through the curtains, awakening the sleeping form of Chris. He stood up groggily and ran his hand through his tangled hair. He wasn't completely hung over from the night before, but his head wasn't feeling the best.

He walked into his kitchen, smelt the waft of cooking bacon and found a familiar silhouette slaving over the cooker. The young woman flicked her dark auburn pony tail, and turned around catching sight of Chris.

"Claire!" Chris exclaimed and ran into her open arms. She squeezed him tightly.

"I missed you, kiddo." He said, reluctantly breaking the friendly hug. Usually Claire spent Christmas with him, but this year she decided to stay with her friends. So he was surprised to have her here, but he was over the moon. The two always had a strong unspoken bond, and she could unremittingly cheer him up.

"Ew. You do not smell so good." She laughed while wafting the air around her nose.

"Sorry. Too much alcohol." Chris giggled.

"Yeah, I can smell that. So what drove my brother to drink?" Claire asked, trying to squeeze information out of him.

"Eh, everything." Chris shrugged, "So, how have you been?"

"Good, College isn't as bad as I thought it would be." She said, setting a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of him.

"Yeah I bet it isn't. You better be steering clear of the boys." Chris warned, teasingly. She always got defensive if he brought up the mention of relationships. She didn't like to tell him because not only was it embarrassing, he was a very protective brother.

"Stop it." She squealed, joining him at the table with her own plate of food. "Speaking of which, have you got me a nephew yet?"

Chris spewed out the slurp of coffee he had just taken.

"Excuse me?" He asked, still choking on residual coffee on his throat.

"Well you aren't no spring chicken, Chris. And I wouldn't mind being an aunt..." She said insouciantly, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"I'm 26! I don't think there's any rush. Besides last time I checked, I need a woman to have a child." As much as he hated to admit it, Chris loved the banter the two had and he'd missed it.

"So you still haven't found Mrs Right?" Claire asked. She only asked the previous question to get onto her favourite topic: her brother's love life. "What happened to the girl you told me about?"

"Jill? We're on a break at the moment." Chris said downcast. Claire felt slightly guilty, she didn't want to make him sad, she just wanted his latest gossip.

"Why?" Claire's voice took a more serious tone. She wasn't teasing him anymore, she was genuinely concerned for his feelings.

"I just needed time to think."

"Commitment problems?"

"Kind of," Chris didn't want to give Claire the details. She was just as protective of him as he was of her. And if she didn't like Jill, she wouldn't hesitate to let him and Jill know.

"Well I don't know what's going on between you two. But if she means a lot to you...," Chris nodded at this, and Claire continued, "then you got to be careful. Don't take her for granted. Did you choose to go on the break?"

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"Well then be wary. She won't wait forever for you, Chris. And before you know it, you could lose someone you really care about." Chris nodded. Claire was right, he had waited long enough. The thought of losing Jill scared him more than anything, and although he didn't like her job, he would try and deal with it. Because life without Jill, wasn't a life he wished to live.

"It sounds like you're speaking from experience?" Chris asked, the cheeky smile reappearing on his lips.

"This isn't about me," Claire reminded him, and he let out a soft chuckle, knowing he wasn't going to gain any information from her.

"I think I'll contact her." Claire smiled at his decision, knowing she had been able to help him.

"You should invite her to the New Years Eve party." Claire suggested.

"What party?"

"Barry's. The invitation was in your letterbox. It says bring friends. So you should invite her." Chris laughed at the fact his sister flicks through his post and reads it without permission.

"Well yeah, but you would have to be my plus one." He said making puppy dog eyes in an attempt to suck up to her.

"Says friends. Plural. So we can both go, besides Barry would have invited me if he knew I was here."

"True. Okay, I'll invite her." He agreed and plucked out his phone to contact Jill.

* * *

Jill accepted Chris's offer with open arms. She was touched that he invited her, and she felt a bit of promise because he was willing to meet up with her and perhaps the two could talk. Although in the back of her mind, she had doubts, the ominous voice in her head kept telling her he could just want to be friends. Jill would be happy with just being friends but selfishly she wanted more.

Jill arrived at the Burton household an hour before midnight, and was greeted with a warm embrace from Barry. They had only met the one time outside the station, but he was a warm character. He accepted everyone, and seemed genuinely pleased to see her again.

Barry shared his house with his wife and two daughters. It was pretty large and had a wonderful terrace and garden. Each room was filled with people laughing and talking. It was a very large party, not that the Burton's seemed to mind. Some people she knew and recognised from the RPD, others she didn't.

Jill glanced around the swarms of people, attempting to catch sight of Chris. She abruptly turned around to check another room, when a bubbly auburn girl who wasn't watching bashed into her. Jill dropped her clutch bag in the process.

"Oh! My goodness, I'm so sorry." The younger girl said quickly without taking a breath. She reached down and picked up Jill's bag for her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Jill smiled at her flustered state, and thanked her for returning her bag.

"I'm Claire Redfield. I don't think we've met." Claire said chirpily, holding out her hand for Jill's. Jill smiled and accepted it.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jill, your brother's told me a lot about you." Jill said smiling. Claire's happiness and aura could bring a smile to anyone's face, it was no wonder Chris cared so much for her.

"Oh. I'm so embarrassed." Claire said trying to hide the blush appearing on her features. "I didn't really want to meet my brother's girlfriend like this..."

"I'm not his girlfriend..." Jill reminded.

"God, you're just as bad as him. Just admit it!" She scoffed, and Jill laughed. "Come on, let's get some drink and gossip about Chris!" Claire grabbed her hand and led her to Barry's mini bar.

"Are you old enough to drink?" Jill questioned, giving Claire an unconvinced look.

"Do I look old enough to you?" Jill eyed her up and down,

"No." Claire huffed,

"Fine. I'm not old enough, just don't tell Chris." She smiled. Jill nodded and agreed to remain silent.

"You're really pretty, Jill. I'm surprised Chris got someone like you." Claire said. Jill blushed slightly, and tugged on her elegant blue dress. It was a huge compliment, and one she rarely heard.

"Thank you. But you know Chris isn't too bad himself." Jill winked coyly at her.

"Ew no, we are not getting into the attractiveness of my brother." Jill laughed at Claire's annoyance.

"Do you know where he is anyway? I should probably tell him I'm here." Jill asked.

"Yeah, he was in the back living room, last time I looked,"

* * *

Chris sat amongst his workmates in the back room, taking the occasional swig from his bottle of beer. He hadn't seen Jill, but she said she would come so he decided to wait. He was nervous to see her again, it had been awhile and he wasn't sure what exactly to say to her. But he knew the minute he would lay eyes on her, his worries would disappear.

Glancing up to the door, Chris caught sight of a person he had become accustomed to seeing. He smiled at her, and waved her over beside him.

Reluctantly, Sheva placed herself beside him, giving him a weak smile. They hadn't talked since she abruptly left his apartment.

"Can we forget the kiss, please?" Sheva pleaded with him. She had embarrassed herself enough, she just wished to move on and pretend it never happen.

"If you want too." He said calmly. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I don't know what I was thinking..." She apologised, eyes firmly focused on the ground.

"Hey. It's okay. I just don't want this to come between our friendship?"

"Me either. So let's just pretend it didn't happen, okay?"

"Okay." He brought her into a warm, gently embrace. It gave her some comfort, but she never would be fully at ease because she would never get what she wished for. And that was Chris.

He glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of the person he longed to see stepping out into the back. Chris apologised and excused himself from Sheva.

* * *

Jill stood at the doorway of the back room about to approach Chris. But she saw him hug Sheva. And yet again she was sprung with jealously. It was little more than a hug, but she couldn't help it. Those two had a close relationship and it terrorised Jill.

She decided to step out for fresh air. She stood out on a small wooden terrace, and gazed up upon the brightly shinning stars of the night sky. She sat herself down onto a wooden bench which was placed next to the house, and continued her star gazing.

"I'm glad you came." Chris said softly. He walked around and sat gently next to Jill. Already her heart began to race and he'd barely spoken.

"Thanks for inviting me." She said sweetly, gazing into his eyes. A silence fell between the two. It wasn't awkward, both just appreciated the beautiful night. Jill shivered slightly, the cold hitting her bare shoulders; it was enough for Chris to notice. And within seconds, he removed his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders carefully.

It made her smile and brought her back to the first time they met. He did the exact same thing, he was still the charming and caring man she had met then.

"I met your sister," Jill said quietly, and Chris looked up to her, "She's really sweet and friendly."

"She's great." He replied. Again the pause fell between them. Chris knew what he wanted to say, but he was scared. But she deserved to know, she had waited a month not knowing how he felt for her.

...

"I love you." Chris whispered to her. Jill looked up to him, she had waited so long to hear it. She believed the feelings were one sided but now she knew the truth.

"Thank you." She said quietly not knowing what else to say to him. He already knew how she felt, she had told him previously.

"I was hoping we could start over, again?" Chris asked, nervously. He had neglected her for a long time he believed she had every reason to dislike him.

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief. Chris smiled and nodded,

"I don't like your job, Jill. But I'll get over it. I'm just going to have to live with it, because I love you. And nothing's going to change that." Jill beamed at him, a tear beginning to form. But for the first time, they were tears of absolute joy.

"Thank you. Hopefully I won't be in it for that long. And I don't need it, all I need is you." She said cheerily, which made him giggle.

"I love you too." She whispered. Chris shuffled closer to her and cupped her face lightly, bringing their foreheads to touch. They had been apart for so long, it felt like their first kiss again, neither wanting to make the first move. Eventually Chris brought his lips to hers and kissed them softly. He savoured the taste he had missed for so long, and slipped his tongue into her mouth teasing her slightly. Jill placed her hands on his chest, while he held her face, and they continued their passionate and long awaited kiss.

A racket of noise and cheering was heard from within the building. Chris pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss. But he kept their faces intimately close. He glanced quickly to his watch,

"Happy New Year," He breathed lightly into her ear.

"Let's make it a good one." She replied, gently.

They entwined their fingers together and continued with their display of love.

* * *

**CHEESY! Yeah, that was terribly cheesy, My apologies. Well Happy New Year, and for once I ended a chapter on a happy note. I could have split this and stretched it out into two chapters but no I thought I'd make it happy.**

**Sorry if it was boring...**

**I like Claire, I may just keep her in a little longer. She was fun to put in, but I'm always scared that I'll destroy their characters, like I did to Sheva, ha!**

**Anyway, Reviews are sweet!**

**Artichoke,**

**x**


	7. Beware This Troubled World

_**Beware This Troubled World, Control Your Intake**_

**Title is from This Picture by Placebo, the acoustic version is by far the best!**

**As always thank you to the reviewers, I do appreciate it. Also a big thank you to **_**The Magnificent Kiwi**_** for nitpicking, ha! But seriously, thank you for pointing it out and for the help! Also from here till the end, the bulk of the story came from **_**Angelica Burrows**_** and when I say bulk I mean the whole storyline, so as always a big thanks to her and her support!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Light broke through the minuscule gap between the curtains, lighting up the crevices in Jill's bedroom. A small amount of light, but still just enough to wake the slumbering form tangled in pale sheets.

Chris rubbed at his eyes and yawned while rolling on the bed to place an arm around the figure next to him. Instead his hand slapped against the cold mattress. Confused, he sighed and staggered out of bed and into the kitchen.

A warm smile spread across Chris's lips when he caught sight of the person he longed to see. Wearing a large shirt of his, Jill stood with her back to him making coffee. He snaked his arms around her waist and planted a couple of soft kisses on her neck. Jill giggled at his open affection and turned around to face him, placing her hands on his chest,

"I'm glad you decided to put on some boxers..." Jill said, winking at him. Chris glanced down and the smallest bit of red tinted his face.

"Well I'm not so glad you decided to put on a shirt," Jill hit him playfully on his shoulder. She wiped away the goofy smile which had appeared on his features by giving him a tender kiss.

"I love you," Jill spoke, breaking their contact. Chris pulled her closer to him, and leaned down to her face,

"Guess what? I love you too." He whispered into her ear, gaining a smirk from Jill in response.

Since the two admitted their feelings, they didn't hesitate to show each other how much they truly adored the other.

Although he loved her, he couldn't be fully content. Before they could have the relationship he dreamed of, a certain person had to be removed from the equation.

Chris sat at the table beside Jill.

"I hate to say it, but what are we going to do about Wesker?"As her smile quickly faded, Chris immediately regretted asking. It was a difficult topic, it had to be dealt with but at the same time all Chris wanted to do was make her happy. It seemed he would never be able to do both.

"I don't know..." She admitted downcast, "He's a powerful man with little to no morals. How do you stop that?"

"Well, we can't let him keep doing this. We could get the police in on it? I mean, I wouldn't hesitate to arrest that bastard." Chris growled.

"If you arrest Wesker, then I'll be going down with him." Jill sighed, "Yeah what he's doing is illegal, but what I did was illegal too. And I know that if he was arrested he would get me sent to jail as well..."

Chris's shoulders slumped, he didn't know what to do. Jill was right; she would go to jail too. And how could he do that to her? But on the other hand it was Chris's job to enforce the law.

"Look Jill, I don't know how we're going to stop him...But we are. Okay?" Chris reached over and cupped her hands reassuringly, she just nodded unconvinced.

"I'm always going to protect you, you know that. I promise that we will sort this out. But please...please don't go to anymore clients." Chris did something that he could rarely force himself too, he pleaded. He had had time to think about her job and their relationship, and he loved her to bits but never would he be fully content with her career.

Jill just stared blankly at him. She didn't know what to say, she would never doubt his words. She knew he would do his best to protect her, but he couldn't always be there and there was only so much she could do for herself.

"Please, I won't be able to take it...Please stop. I'll handle Wesker myself if I have to." He gazed deep into her eyes, penetrating her soul. She nodded reluctantly, giving into his pleas.

Chris brought her into a warm embrace,

"I'll look after you," He said softly, placing a peck on her cheek.

"I know you will," Jill whispered and in return, leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

"Hey Jill, would you do me a favour?" Chris asked breaking the silence which had fallen between the two. Jill retracted from his embrace and raised an eyebrow,

"Depends what it is..." Chris chuckled at the worry which was evident in her tone.

"It's Claire's 20th birthday on Monday, and I'd usually take her out somewhere at the weekend. But I'm working late today, so I can't. And she doesn't really have any friends living here anymore s-"

"Chris, I'd be more than happy to take Claire out for her birthday." Jill smiled, interrupting Chris's spew of words.

"Thanks, Jill. It'll mean a lot to her. She really likes you, which is a rare thing." He laughed.

"...You've told her, right?" Jill asked carefully.

"Yeah, she didn't really know how to take it at first. But when I told her that you're being held against your will, I think she began to understand."

"And she's okay with it?"

"I wouldn't think she's great with it, but I said that we would try to get you away from it and she was supportive." Chris spoke proudly. Claire took the news of Jill's job a lot better than he did, and he appreciated this. She didn't get flustered about the idea; she waited to hear the whole story and wanted to do her best to help Chris and Jill get out of the situation. Though as a typical sister, she did vouch that if Jill should attend another client or do anything to hurt Chris, she personally would take care of her.

"You could take Sheva too? Claire's friends with her and it would give you two a chance to get a bit closer." Chris asked cautiously. He had a strong feeling that Jill wasn't best friends with Sheva; he would even go as far as to accuse Jill of being jealous of their relationship. Jill was jealous, but she would never admit it to him.

Reluctantly Jill accepted his offer.

* * *

Chris walked into the office and caught sight of Barry going through paperwork, while looking very proud. He knew Barry had a case and clearly he had found his breakthrough.

"What you got old man?" Chris asked teasingly, standing in front of Barry's desk.

"Hmm, watch what you're calling me...young man." Barry warned which made Chris laugh. "Well I've finally got the evidence I need to hopefully break this case."

"What case are you working on?" Chris questioned pulling up a nearby chair to Barry's desk.

"An apparent prostitution ring in the city. I got photographic evidence." Barry reached over and pointed to his photos for Chris, "Now all we have to do is find this guy, and bring him in. We believe he is the one conducting it all, we just aren't sure exactly who he is yet. But this picture is solid evidence to shut it down."

Barry pointed to the man in the picture, Chris immediately recognised him. The picture showed a woman and a slightly hidden man, who looked remarkably like Wesker. The woman also looked like the person Chris had met in the pub. The following photos seemed to depict Wesker receiving a sum of money from an unknown man.

Chris swallowed, Barry was right these photos were solid evidence - they could bring down Wesker no problem. And subsequently bring down Jill. Chris, against his conscious, remained silent. He couldn't risk her getting arrested. He knew he could try and get her pardoned from the punishment as she was being held against her will. But being an officer himself, he had seen it many times before when the guilty cried they had been coerced into their acts, in an attempt to free themselves of punishment. It would be Jill's word against Wesker's, and he could never guarantee that the courts would believe her over him.

* * *

"Claire! Are you ready yet?" Jill shouted from the living room to Claire's bedroom.

...

"Typical," Jill said to herself. She glanced to her watch. She and Claire were supposed to be leaving at eight o'clock to pick up Sheva. Instead Claire seemed to be taking her sweet time on getting ready.

"Ready now!" Claire said chirpily as she bounced into the living room. She wore a pair of jeans with a red leather vest jacket; Jill really didn't see what could have taken so long.

"Do you have a hair tie?" Claire asked, while playing with her auburn locks in the mirror.

"Yeah, here." Jill chucked her hair bobble to Claire, who caught it easily, "But you should keep your hair down, it's nice for a change."

"Hmm..." Claire pondered the idea, "Nah!"

She quickly put her hair up into a long pony tail, and bounced behind Jill out of the apartment and towards her car.

"So where are we going?" Claire asked, stepping into the passenger seat.

"Well, we're going to collect Sheva, and then Chris and I thought we could take you to Chuck E Cheese so you can meet other kids? Does that sound good?" Jill teased.

"Ha. Ha. You and Chris are simply hilarious..." Jill laughed at the pout which appeared on Claire's face, as she huffed with her.

"Aw snookums, I'm kidding..." Jill said while pinching Claire's cheeks. "I thought I'd take you to the bar, you could get your first taste of coke while being in a bar environment."

Claire raised her eyebrow,

"Did Chris seriously say I can't drink?"

"Yup. But I'm designated driver for a reason. I won't say a word." Jill smirked.

* * *

The night was waning fast and each of the women felt this. By now Jill was getting pretty tired of sipping her coke and watching as Sheva got slightly tipsier after every gulp of wine cooler she took.

"Okay girlies, I'm going to step out for a bit of air." Claire said wearily. She hadn't drunk a lot but it was warm in the pub, and she was beginning to feel quite claustrophobic. Nothing some fresh air couldn't fix.

"Do you want me to come with you? You do look a bit flustered." Jill asked, concerned for the younger girl's wellbeing.

"Nah, I'll be okay. I'll be back in no time." Claire stood up shakily from the bar stool and walked carefully out.

A slightly awkward silence fell between Jill and Sheva. Jill didn't quite know how to fill it, so she occupied herself fiddling with the straw of her drink.

"You know this is quite fun..." Sheva said slurring her words ever so slightly.

"Yeah it is. I hope Claire's enjoying it too." Jill replied.

"Y'know, I actually quite like you, Jill. I really didn't want to, y'know, I kinda wanted to hate you." Sheva said, alcohol obviously bringing out her honest side. Jill didn't quite know what to say, it was clear that Sheva didn't know exactly what she was saying or doing.

"...Okay. Well I like you too Sheva. You're good to Chris and I appreciate that."

"Mmmm Chris, you're a lucky woman." Sheva admitted, pointing to Jill and losing her balance and subsequently hitting her head off the bar table.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Jill laughed slightly, reaching over to help her become upright again.

Sheva sat looking at the distance in a gaze. It looked as though she was pondering something, but with the wine coolers down her throat, Jill doubted she would be in the right mind state to think about anything.

"I kissed him..." Sheva said looking quite downtrodden.

"What?" Jill couldn't tell if her words were true or just nonsense. Chris hadn't mentioned anything, but then again it hadn't come up in conversation.

"...Yeah. Stupid on my part, I'm sorry." She began to look genuinely upset, which Jill couldn't understand. Jill didn't have any resentment towards her, they were on a break and besides right now Jill couldn't trust everything she said.

"It's okay. Let's just forget it ever happened..." Jill said trying to console the younger woman.

* * *

Claire stepped out and into the dimly lit street. The minute the cold hit her, she began to feel better. To get past the smokers hanging outside the pub, she moved further up the road to the street corner.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Redfield." A shadow figured appeared from a parked car and made their way towards Claire, "How's your brother?"

Claire shifted and brought herself up from leaning against the wall. She placed her hand in her pocket, ready to use her phone if needs be.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously. She hoped that it may have been one of Chris's workmates, but the ominous presence of the person made her think otherwise.

"Ah, we haven't met yet. I'm Albert Wesker. It's lovely to finally make your acquaintance." Wesker drawled. As he moved closer, Claire caught a glimpse of sunglasses. The street wasn't well lit, she could barely make him out.

"I know what you do. Jill isn't going to work for you anymore; we're going to make sure of that!" Claire spat at him, shifting further away from him. Wesker scoffed.

"We? Will it be a family project to get rid of me?" Claire remained quiet, and tried her best to look calm. However on the inside, his gaze scared the hell out of her.

"It's not Jill I'm here to see, actually. It's you." Wesker smirked, as Claire shuddered slightly at his words.

"Stay away from me," Claire said and turned to head back towards the pub. Wesker grabbed her wrist firmly, and she continued to pull away.

"You're going to want to hear this." Wesker teased. Claire stopped her fighting and glanced at him.

"I have a job for you."

"Ew! God no, I am not doing any of that. Dream on," Claire protested and wriggled out of his vice grip.

A smirk appeared on Wesker's thin lips, but quickly faded away. Claire began to walk away from him.

"This job is more personal for you. Something you can't refuse." Wesker called to her. She stopped and turned around cautiously, waiting for him to continue.

"There are some photographs that I want returned to me. Seems the police have finally caught onto what I do... Without those photos they don't have anything on me."

"What?" Claire asked. She didn't understand what any of this had to do with her. If there was finally evidence against him, then about time the evil bastard be put behind bars.

"I need you to retrieve those photographs for me from the RPD." He said calmly.

"I'm not going to tamper with evidence! Or do anything to help you, for that matter." Claire said in disgust, "Besides what makes you think I could even get in?"

"You have a brother who happens to work there. Use your brain."

"I'm not going to steal Chris's card. I would never do that, especially not for you!" She screeched.

"Well you do realise the minute these pictures surface, I will bring down Chris and Jill with me." Claire looked at him in disbelief, she didn't understand, "Chris knew what Jill's job was, yet refused to say. He also knows who I am. Now I'm no policeman, but I do believe that means he has withheld very valuable information..."

Claire gasped lightly. He was right, she hadn't thought of that. Chris would lose his job indefinitely, or even worse have to go to prison. She couldn't let that happen to him, Chris's intentions were always good.

"What are the photos?" Claire asked quietly.

"According to my resources, they depict me and a couple of friends in a suspicious meeting. If the police find out who I am and what I do, these photos are solid evidence against me. So I need them taken, and so do your brother and his dear love. Don't think that I will hesitate to crush them. So either you get the pictures for me, or say goodbye to your darling brother..."

"...Okay. I'll get them for you." Claire conceded. She felt so nervous; she couldn't believe she had agreed to work with him.

"Good. Don't tell anyone. You have a week, and if I were you I'd get them as soon as possible." Wesker demanded.

Claire ignored him and turned to leave for the final time. Wesker grasped her wrist and threw her up against the wall.

"You better do what I say? No funny business, you understand?" She winced in the pain of the bricks against her back.

"Understand?" Wesker growled throwing her against the wall again. She nodded slightly, wriggling beneath his grasp.

"Hey! Is everything okay here?" A young man asked who had walked upon the scene. Wesker immediately let go of her, and glanced towards the man. Seeing he was young, Wesker turned to leave,

"Don't let me down." He warned as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" The younger boy with ginger hair asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Claire replied nervously, brushing off the dirt on her back.

"You look pale." The boy said.

"I always look pale, but at least he's gone." The boy chuckled,

"Yeah, I guess I was your knight in shining armour, Princess...?"

"Claire. And I wouldn't go that far to say knight in shining armour." Claire said, raising an eyebrow, "I would have been fine."

"I'm Steve, by the way." He smiled. Claire and Steve continued to converse, but her mind was still on the agreement she made. She had made a deal with the devil, and most likely in the end she would lose.

* * *

Sheva winked to Jill as Claire and a young boy stepped back into the pub.

"Hmmm wonder if Chris will approve?" Jill joked, laughing at the cute couple who walked in.

"Well I think it's time we head, little lady." Jill said as she dragged Sheva towards Claire, so they could leave.

* * *

"Thank you for taking Claire out." Chris said, nuzzling his head toward Jill's. The two had cuddled up together on his sofa in the morning of the next day.

"It was my pleasure." Jill said sweetly, planting a small kiss on his nose.

"You better not have let her drink?" Chris asked. Jill remained silent and removed her eyes from his.

"Jill...? Hmmm...?" He asked again, and Jill turned her face away from him, keeping her lips pursed together.

"I'm not saying anything..." Jill mumbled between closed lips.

"So that means you did?"

"No, that means I'm not saying anything."

Chris rolled on top of her, pinning her to the sofa and began to frantically attack her sides.

"Stop! Please stop," Jill squealed in between her fits of uncontrollable giggling. "YES! Okay, yes. But please... stop."

Jill grabbed her aching sides, and Chris stopped bringing his forefinger up to her mouth to shush her.

"Claire's still asleep," He shushed while chuckling himself.

"Anything else I should know about?" He whispered.

"No, anything you want to tell me?" Chris looked confused, "... like a kiss between you and Sheva?"

"She kissed me. Didn't mean anything." Chris said, and Jill pouted unconvinced. "Why? Are you finally going to admit you're jealous?"

"I am not jealous, you can kiss whoever you like."

"Really? Whoa, you're like the best girlfriend ever..."

"No! I didn't mean it like that, you can't kiss anyone." Jill said, getting agitated.

"Not even you?" Chris teased.

Jill groaned in annoyance and brought him into a kiss to wipe off the smug, cheeky smile he had plastered on his face. The two continued showering each other in kisses, but were pulled away when his door was knocked.

Chris reluctantly got off Jill and went to the door, closely followed by Jill.

"Chris Redfield?" A police officer asked. Chris didn't recognise him, recognised the uniform, but he must have been a newbie because Chris hadn't seen him floating around the RPD.

"Yeah." Chris looked at him, and the boy squirmed underneath his gaze.

"You work in the RPD?" Chris asked, and the boy nodded nervously, "I'm not working today..."

"It's not about that. We have to bring you in for questioning." The boy stuttered, running a hand through his short fair hair.

"What? Why?" Chris asked shocked by his statement.

"Evidence has gone missing, and we have reason to believe you could have had something to do with it."

"What? That's absurd! I didn't do anything!" Chris argued.

"You can't do this!" Jill said getting angered by the boy's accusations, "What evidence do you have against Chris?"

"His key card was used in the early hours of last night to enter the RPD building, around the time we believe the evidence went missing." Chris poked in his wallet to see if his card was there. It might have been stolen and then would explain how it wasn't him; however his key card was right where he had left it.

"Jill it's okay. It's just questioning, once I clear my name I'll be off the hook." Chris said in an attempt to calm Jill's annoyance at the young officer.

"Everything will be okay." Chris walked away following the officer.

* * *

**There we go! Don't worry Wessie won't get away with what he has done... And thought I'd bring in Steve, it's not that I'm a big ClairexSteve shipper but I don't have a preference between Steve and Leon. And I'd already mentioned Leon earlier, so thought it was Steve's turn!**

**Anyways Thanks again, and reviews are always nice :D**

**Artichoke,**

**x**


	8. Swallowed by Pain

_**Swallowed by Pain, As He Slowly Fell Apart**_

**Title comes from 45 by Shinedown. I really need to stop licking Shinedown's arse...**

**Thank you to the reviewers or should I say, muchas gracias!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chris sat slouched in a questioning room of the RPD. He'd seen them plenty of times before, but when sitting in the suspect's seat, it seemed different. The walls were bleaker and captivated no emotion whatsoever. He began to tap his fingertips against the table. He had been waiting at least fifteen minutes, apparently waiting for Chief Brian Irons to become free. Although it was unusual for a Chief to question a suspect, Irons himself requested he partake in the interrogation since it involved one of his officers.

Chris wasn't overjoyed that Irons was controlling the questioning, he was neither a caring nor tolerant man. Regardless of the suspect brought in, Irons would refuse to believe them. He always said that everyone has something to hide.

The door to the room opened and Irons entered adjusting his shirt and tie, closely followed by the young officer who had brought Chris in originally. Chris immediately straightened up and removed his hands from the table. Irons sat down opposite him on the other side of the table and signalled for the officer to join him.

"Redfield, this is Officer Vickers and I presume you know already know who I am." Irons said, glaring over the table towards him.

"How could I forget?" Chris replied. Irons rolled his eyes and switched on the tape recording.

"I don't need to go into the details, the interrogation is being recorded – you know the drill." Irons said uninterested. Chris nodded meekly.

"Valuable evidence disappeared in the early hours of this morning. Your key card was used to enter the RPD building around that time." Irons stated.

"I didn't use my card last night. I was nowhere near the building and even if I had have used it, that does not make me prime suspect. Surely there were guards on night duty..."

"The guards don't have access to the rooms holding the evidence, and the officer on night shift didn't have access either. The only card used to enter the building in the time space was yours." Irons said leaning closer to Chris from across the table.

"What evidence was it, how do you not know it just got misplaced?" Chris asked biting his bottom lip. The future didn't look good for him, he knew he was innocent but if his card was the only one used, he could be taken down without a shadow of a doubt.

"Evidence on a case being led by Officer Burton." Chris looked away; he knew what the evidence was, but he also knew he had nothing to do with the taking of it. Irons asked, "So do you have your card, or do you believe someone has stolen it? If you say you didn't take it."

"I still have it, but you have to believe me, I didn't take the evidence."

"So someone got into your house, took your card, stole the evidence, and then kindly returned the card to its rightful owner?" Irons asked sarcastically.

"Look I don't know what happened, Irons. But I did not take that evidence, I'm a good officer I would never do that." Chris pleaded, but Irons remained glaring dubiously towards him. "Don't you have the CCTV footage? Then you can see it isn't me."

"Yes we do actually." Chris breathed a sigh of relief. Irons plucked out pictures from the footage from an envelope in front of Officer Vickers. He glanced at them himself, and then turned them around so Chris could see.

Chris examined the photos, the person's face was hidden by a baseball cap, but from what he could see the person was quite short,

"Is that a female?" He asked squinting at the rather unclear pictures.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?"

"Well then it isn't me, clearly." Chris said, relaxing slightly more into the chair. Irons, however, remained tense and staring at Chris.

"Don't get too high and mighty, Redfield. That doesn't take you off the hook. It still doesn't explain how you still have the card."

"Who's side are you on, Irons? Shouldn't you believe me? There's no evidence against me. How many times do I have to tell you I didn't do it. Unless I had a sex change, stole the pictures, then had another sex change, the person who took them isn't me!" Chris began to get agitated at Irons accusations. He thought that perhaps Irons would attempt to defend his men; it seemed Irons didn't give a rat's ass about anybody.

"Who else could it be, then? Who had access to your house and card?" Irons asked.

"Just family and friends, but..." Chris hadn't thought of the idea of someone framing him. And only those closest to him would be able to get into his apartment.

"If it wasn't you, then I would rethink who you call your friends, Redfield." Irons placed doubt in his head, it made him question the honesty of those Chris loved.

"We will have to do a search of your house. And until this case of the missing evidence is solved, I have to put you on temporary suspension." Iron's spoke without any remorse or sympathy. He would be perfectly happy with removing Chris completely.

"What? Irons, come on, you can't suspend me?" Chris was devastated. Surprisingly he loved his job and never wanted to lose it.

"For the mean time it is just temporary, Chris. Hand in your badge and gun, and wait until you hear further information from us." Irons stood from his seat, swiftly followed by Vickers, and casually left the room.

Chris had time to think when the two had left. He had time to actually study what had happened. The woman in the photo was a female, and Irons was right it must be someone who has access to Chris's stuff.

Paranoia began to bubble within the young man; he hadn't spoken of the pictures to anyone. So the only person he knew who would know about them would be Sheva. But she has her own card, and why would she want them? Claire was living with him, she could have easily had access to the card, but then how would she know there was evidence. And then there was Jill. The woman he loved, but also the only person affected personally by the photos. She had reason to want rid of them, and was in Chris's apartment. But he thought the love was two ways; he thought she could never do that to him. Chris was thoroughly confused and was getting nowhere with his inner investigation. He sighed, rose and thrashed his anger, hurt and suspicion at the chair, throwing it across the room.

* * *

"Claire?" Jill ran into the younger Redfield's room, attempting to wake her restful form.

"Wake up!" Jill tugged off the sheets, and rustled her arms.

"Uh?" Claire pushed her away, and rubbed at her eyes, "What do you want, Jill?"

"Chris has been taken to the station. Come on, we have to go get him." Jill urged, rummaging through Claire's clothes and chucking jeans and t-shirt onto her bed.

"What? Why?" Claire shot upwards at Jill's revelation, and immediately started changing into the clothes Jill had thrown.

"Something to do with evidence, I'll tell you on the way," Jill turned to talk to her, "And whoa! Wait until I leave the room to change, please."

Jill covered her eyes, and stepped out of the room.

Claire's mind started to race, she began to worry that Chris had been arrested. It was obviously something to do with his card being used. She glanced to her bag which contained the stolen goods, with a heavy heart she sighed, and left the bag where it was joining Jill.

* * *

Chris stepped out the RPD, a scowl plastered over his face with shoulders slumped. He was greeted with the faces of the two he loved most. Yet not even their faces could produce a smile on his lips.

Jill ran over and grasped his shoulders tightly,

"Is everything okay?" Jill asked.

"No, not really. I'm suspended until the missing evidence is found..." Chris admitted, clearly saddened by his words.

Jill wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closely. She knew how much he loved the work, and she could tell how heartbroken he was. Chris didn't return the hug; he just stared at the floor intently.

"What's going to happen now, Chris?" Claire piped up, and Jill pulled away from him.

"They have to search my apartment, and if they don't find anything then I guess I'm alright." Chris said. He made a weak smile for Claire's sake, "But don't worry about me, kiddo, It'll be okay. They won't find anything."

"...Yeah." Claire whispered.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Chris? You can tell us what happened." Jill asked in an attempt to cheer him up. He ran his hand through his hair, and nodded.

"You guys go on ahead. I don't want to be a third wheel. I'm just going to go home, and I might pop out later..." Claire said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, have fun, use protection!" Claire said happily while walking back towards his apartment. Chris and Jill both beamed red. The moment Claire turned from them, her happiness disappeared, she had to get home and retrieve the photos before the police decided to conduct their search.

* * *

"So it was a woman who stole your card?" Jill asked after Chris had explained all that had happened in the questioning. They had parked themselves down on a bench, in a deserted area of the park.

"Yeah, and only so many people can have access to my card."He said almost judgingly towards her.

"You mean, you think someone you know did it?" Jill asked slightly taken aback by the cold nature he had shown her since he came out. She shrugged his lack of affection off, thinking that it was due to his suspension.

"How else could they have got into my apartment both times?" Chris said. He looked at her deeply, trying to sense any hesitation. He needed to know who did it, and unfortunately on the top of his list of suspects was Jill. "There are only so many people it could be..."

"What are you trying to imply?" She frowned, and retracted her hand from his lap.

"I'm just saying, I only know so many females who were in my apartment last night."

...

"...You think it was me? Don't you?" Jill asked in disbelief.

"No, I never said that. It's just it has to be someone I know... And you do have reason to want those photos." Chris regretted speaking when he saw the look she gave him. She looked completely heartbroken; she couldn't comprehend that he would accuse her of such a thing. Her heartbreak soon moulded into anger.

"I can't believe this, Chris. You actually think I would do that?"

"No, Jill..." Chris sighed in defeat and placed his head into his hands.

Jill stood up beginning to leave, until Chris instinctively grabbed her hand.

"Please..." She stopped and looked at him, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. I can't take it. Someone stole from me, and attempted to frame me! I'm confused, Jill... I'm not trying to take it out on you, I just...I love my job, and now I'm going to have a bad record."

"Yeah, I understand, Chris. And it must be hard for you." Jill said almost bitterly towards him, and began to leave once more.

"Stay, please..." He pleaded with her.

"Call me when you actually trust me." She slipped her hand out of his, and walked away. Chris buried his head into hands, rubbing soothingly at his temples.

* * *

"Hey, Steve, I don't want to sound too forward, but is there any chance I could come around to yours? I just can't be in the house, at the moment..." Claire asked over the phone, biting frantically at her nails. She didn't want to seem over the top or presumptuous, she had only recently met Steve, but she had few friends. Few people she could fully confide in, she was a strong woman, but she did depend on other people, perhaps more than she should have.

"Um... Yeah, that's fine, Claire. You can come round now." The voice on the other side replied.

"Okay." Claire sighed and hung up the phone. She grabbed her backpack containing the photos, and jumped on her Harley to meet Steve.

* * *

Steve welcomed Claire into the house he shared with his parents. He led her into their nicely spaced living room, and took the time to admire her back assets.

"Steve?" Claire snapped, turning around and noticing his wandering gaze. The young man beamed, and attempted to hide his face with his hands.

"...So? Why did you have to get out of the house?" He asked trying to change the topic away from his raging, teenage hormones.

"Just needed a friend." She said, plonking herself down on his settee.

"Well, glad to be of assistance, but you'll be disappointed if you always depend on others. I would know..." He placed himself beside her.

"Why do you say that?" Claire was taken aback by his words.

"My parents are never around; I couldn't count on them if my life depended on it. Especially my dad, I mean I'm close to him, but he'll always put work first in front of us." He sighed and glanced to the photo of himself, his father and mother, all looking overly happy, "I'm just saying, be careful who you trust."

"I'm sorry, Steve." Claire placed her hand gently on his lap, to which he tensed in response. "Well, it's just me and Chris, but he's always promised to look after me."

"Let's hope he sticks to his promises. It's good you have someone you can trust and they, in turn, trust you."

"Yeah..." Steve was right, Chris trusted her. Yet she had destroyed that trust by stealing his card, and hadn't told him. She resumed biting the little nail that was now left on her fingers.

"Is everything okay, Claire?"

She shook her head, and hesitated before pulling out the photos she had hidden in her bag.

"Look..." She showed him the photos, and went on to spill all the details of what had happened.

* * *

A tall, muscular man walked into the RPD office, placing himself next to Barry.

"Leon, tell me you got something?" Barry asked to the man who had just appeared. Barry was trying to recover and pick up the case of the prostitution ring, even without any evidence. It was proving more difficult than he had believed, and Irons had sent in the young, but highly experienced, Officer Kennedy to give him assistance.

"When do I ever disappoint?" Leon said with a cocky smile on his face, "Obviously we don't have the photos, but before they went, you sent it to the recognition scanner. Good choice, we've hit gold. Both men's faces were undetectable, weren't clear enough..."

"So, where's the gold in this?" Barry quizzed.

"Hang on, I'm getting there. The woman, well, we found a match on the database. Her name is Ada Wong apparently." He lifted out various sheets of information on her from his folder, and handed them to Barry. "She was brought in a good few years ago on suspicion of aiding an assassination, actually. But with no evidence, she was let go and the case was closed. We haven't heard a peep out of her, till now."

"Damn. You're good Rookie, I'll give you that." Barry chuckled.

"So we get to her, she may be able to give us details on the man we believe to be the leader. With or without those photos, we're back in the running with this case..." Leon said, stretching and relaxing into the chair.

"Have they got anywhere with finding out who took the evidence?" Leon asked, rummaging through the various photos and sheets on Barry's desk.

"I don't think so. But Chris has been suspended, I don't know the full details." He replied.

"Refield?" Barry nodded, "Damn! Didn't think he had it in him."

"No neither do I. I highly doubt Chris has actually done it. He's a good friend of mine, at a guess I would think Irons is just being an asshole."

"Typical Irons, then." Leon scoffed.

* * *

"Claire. You have to tell Chris." Steve pleaded with her. After telling the whole story, Claire had broken down into tears, she had keep in all the secrets and lies for a long time, and it was a relief for her to finally tell someone.

"How? He's going to kill me. And then, he'll ask why I did it, and..." She started to sob again. Steve, instinctively, brought his arm around her back and rubbed gently to calm her.

"Tell all of it. Tell him Wesker made you do it. He's not going to hold it against you when you were defending him." Steve proposed, but she covered her face with her hands again.

"But then, what about Wesker? He'll get me...What have I done..."

"No, he won't get you. From what I've heard Chris is a good guy, you said it yourself he'll always look after you." Steve said soothingly.

"Yeah, and you said not everyone sticks to their promises." She whined.

"Well, maybe Chris is different. Look, you have to tell him what happened, and you have to do it sooner rather than later." Claire nodded and looked up, "I'll come with you, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." She wiped away the excess tears, and brought Steve into a warm embrace. A slight hint of red appeared on his youthful features.

* * *

Claire and Steve barged into Chris's apartment. He was sitting on his sofa, surrounded with pictures, and the whole apartment itself had random pieces splattered across it. It did look like an elephant had just run riot in the Redfield apartment.

"Wow, Chris what happened?" Claire was shocked, she ran beside to sit next to her broken brother.

"Well, they conducted their search, and funny enough, didn't find anything. Where were you?" He snapped at her.

"I was just with Steve." She moved slightly, so Chris could catch a glimpse of the boy, "He's my friend."

"Okay." Chris said, and resumed his intent studying of the floor. Claire was surprised, usually Chris would quiz her never endingly if she brought home a boy, instead it seemed he didn't care.

"Where's Jill?" She asked, hoping that bringing up his favourite topic would cheer him up.

"God only knows." He shrugged.

"What's wrong, Chris? What happened?" She clutched her hand comfortingly on his arm.

"Where do I start? I'm suspended from my job. They searched my apartment to no avail, and it's now in a mess. No one trusts me at the RPD. I pushed away Jill. And now, I can't trust anyone, because I think everyone is a suspect. I don't have a baldy notion who stole my damn card; all I can do is presume and blame the ones that I love..." Chris's voice began to crack. Claire realised that the end of his rant was clearly to do with his argument with Jill. She felt terrible; Chris obviously blamed Jill for stealing the card. She never wanted this, she didn't want to hurt anyone, and now she had ruined everything.

Chris brought his palms to his face, and attempted to rub away the uninvited moisture that had begun to form around his eyes.

"I have something to tell you..." Claire started.

* * *

**And you'll just have to wait to see what happens next, because I'm tired! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'll warn you the next couple of updates could be scarce...**

**If you can, be a dear and pop in a review, makes me happy! :D**

**Artichoke,**

**x**


	9. I've Had Enough

_**Just Let Me Say One Thing, I've Had Enough**_

**Title is from Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace.**

**I'm surprised I actually got this out so soon! But still I'm sorry for the delay, the warning was there!**

**Again, thank you to my supporters and the ideas for these later chapters are still Angelica Burrows's, because I'm as creative as a plain mashed potato.**

* * *

"I have something to tell you..." Claire started. Chris removed the hands from his face so he could see her clearly.

He didn't speak, just pleaded with her to continue via his unnerving stare. Claire hesitated slightly, unsure of his reaction. Her pause was noticed by Steve, and within seconds a comforting hand had been placed delicately on her shoulder.

"You need to apologise to Jill... I was the one who took the card and photos." She admitted. Chris sighed and instinctively ran his fingers along his tuffs of hair, remaining silent.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I didn't have a choice."

...

Chris began to bite at his lower lip.

...

"Will you say something, please?" She begged.

"...Uhh, what do you want me to say?" He asked inattentively. Claire was shocked by his lack of interest, she was hurt. He wasn't angry, or upset, he just seemed to have no emotion.

"Wesker bribed me into it. He said he would get you arrested for withholding valuable information about the case... I have to get them back to him." She reached in her bag and retrieved the photos, placing them before Chris. He sighed, closed his eyes and breathed. He took the time to think. Everything had happened so quickly, and now finding out Claire was the one who took them, he just needed space to recollect his thoughts. Months ago he didn't even know a Wesker, and now his life had completely turned upside down.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, Claire. I understand why you did it and all, but I thought we were closer than that... You should be able to tell me these things before they get worse."

"I am sorry, Chris. I thought I could handle it on my own...But obviously I was wrong. I'll hand myself in, and then you can get your job back." He felt sorry for her and reached over and squeezed her forearm reassuringly. Yes, she was in the wrong not to tell him, but he knew how controlling Wesker could be and at least she had reason to do it. Besides, they were siblings, mistakes are made and between siblings they are easily forgiven. They only had each other, and both fully understood the importance of that. Fighting wasn't worthwhile when it's only two against the world, they had to stay together – blood's thicker than water.

"No. I won't let you do that. I'll always protect you, there's no way you're turning yourself in." Chris said caringly.

"So, what are we going to do with this Wesker guy?" Steve piped up from the distance. He was just as worried as everyone else. He was scared of something happening to Claire if she didn't comply with Wesker's wishes.

"You're going to help us, kid?" Chris asked, taken aback by the hastiness in the younger man's voice.

"I'm not a kid, and of course I'm going to help. If he's got a problem with Claire then I have a problem with him." Chris smirked at red which appeared on his sister's face. He may be young, but Chris admired the boy's gutsiness and selflessness.

Steve moved around and got on his honkers opposite the sofa to face the Redfield's.

"I'm fed up with waiting; we're going stop Wesker once and for all, police or no police!" Chris couldn't wait any longer. Every minute he wasted an evil man was free to roam. He couldn't deal with living in fear. It bad enough he had to worry about if Wesker got to Jill, now he had to worry if he got to his own sister. Wesker was successfully destroying his life, the fear ate Chris alive.

"I agree." Claire nodded.

"And hopefully we can use this evidence to our advantage." Steve spoke.

"Jill?" The realisation finally hit the older Redfield. He'd hurt her and left her, for all he knew she was back in the grasps of the devil. Chris immediately produced his phone, and tapped in the number he had become so accustomed too.

"Shit." Chris mumbled when her voicemail came on. "Look, I'm going to go to Jill's apartment."

"Do you want us to come?" Claire asked concerned. Chris stood and started gathering his coat and keys.

"No, look, you two just stay here. I have to check she's alright. It might be too late already." He just wished she would pick up, so he could hear her sweet voice. All kind of ideas were running through his head, the worst being Wesker had finally punished her for disobeying his orders.

"You don't mind us staying here...alone?"

"Dear God, Claire! You two doing the nasty is the least of my worries!" Chris rushed out of the apartment leaving two very confused, embarrassed youngsters behind him.

* * *

Chris called for Jill and knocked on her apartment door. With no reply within a couple of seconds, Chris burst open her door and glanced around the room to catch sight of life. He heard running water and then a sudden thump. Automatically, he grabbed for one of her umbrellas in an attempt to give him some defence, all be it not very useful defence.

He tiptoed to the source of the noise, and in one swift action, jolted open her bathroom door.

"Chris!" Jill screeched and groped blindly to cover her private regions. Chris immediately yelled in response to her scream and threw a towel over his eyes so she wouldn't get any angrier than she already was.

"I need that, dumbass!" She squealed, snatching the towel from Chris's face and wrapping it around herself. He kept his eyes squeezed shut and placed his hands over them, once she was decent, he cautiously reopened his eyes.

...

"You know it's nothing I haven't seen before..." He said, smirking slightly as he watched the droplets of water trickle down her face and the crevices of her beautiful body.

"Yeah and you'll ever see it again!" She quipped, punching him hard across the arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Ow! I had to check you were okay." He took a more serious tone so she knew he was genuinely concerned for her.

"Yeah and you just happened to have to check on me while I was in the shower, naked?"

"Well I tried calling and didn't get a reply. Then I heard a bang and thought something might have happened to you." He started to make the sad, puppy dog look. The look that Jill couldn't resist; it melted her heart, and meant she couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"It's called a shampoo bottle hitting the floor of the shower. Are you ready to apologise yet?" Chris hung his head and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jill. I was wrong to blame you.

"Yes, you were."

"I know I can't make it up to you, but I am truly sorry. I don't want anything to happen to you, and I worry." He picked up her hand and placed a majestic peck on the back of it. "I have my insecurities too, you know?"

"I know...Apology accepted." His lips curved into a broad smile at her words. He knew she wouldn't stay angry, it wasn't a big argument, he was just stressed and she was on the receiving end of it. And deep down, she knew he didn't mean his accusations.

"Don't think that I'll be so easy to forgive again, Mr Redfield." She warned and brought him into a longing kiss.

"Come on, I have to talk to you." He broke their kiss and led Jill out of the bathroom and onto the edge of her bed. "It was Claire who took the photos."

"Well I knew it wasn't me... Why?" She asked.

"Wesker got to her too. Threats, she had no option." Jill nodded in understanding, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Chris, she shouldn't be involved. Hell! You shouldn't be involved."

"As I said to Claire, we are going to get this sorted...Now!"

"How? You can't keep making these empty promises." Jill asked. 'Empty promises', it was a concept Chris never understood. The one thing he was good at was keeping promises, and this was no different. He owed it to Jill; he owed it to Claire, even to Sheva, to everyone affected by Wesker's schemes, they deserved to be free of the man. As Chris promised, he planned to do it.

"I'm going to track him down, and deal with it myself." Jill sighed.

"But how, Chris? You gonna go in all guns blazing and terminate his ass? It's ridiculous."

"...I'll arrest him or something."

"But isn't that where the problem lies. He goes to jail, I could go to jail. Besides you're suspended." Jill said trying to knock some sense into him. She didn't believe it would be possible to take down Wesker; either do it and risk jail or do nothing and let a bad man walk.

"He doesn't know that. And as for jail, if it comes to the bit, I will fight for your pardon. He has to go down. Yeah I withheld information, but if it means I save you then I'll risk my job, I'll risk my life..."

Undesirable moisture appeared in the corners of Jill's eyes. Tears of fear for the future, if Wesker was brought down the future would be uncertain. Also tears of joy, life without Wesker would be idyllic, and she could have the life she always wished for.

"Okay. If you think we can stop him, then I have faith in you. You are a crazy fool Chris Redfield, but a crazy fool that I love..." He clasped her cheeks and brought her into a romantic kiss. He attempted to deepen the kiss, and began to fiddle with the small tie she had made on the towel.

"...I don't think so." She whispered, removing his hands and retracting her face. Chris pouted.

"Go outside, I have to get changed. And then we're going to talk to your sister and bring down the rat bastard." She told him. Chris chuckled and blew her a small kiss, while exiting to give her privacy.

* * *

In the wake of Chris's words, an awkward silence had fallen between the two young friends.

"You think he's stressed?" Claire joked, trying to break the quiet room.

"Yeah..." Steve giggled, but his face remained like a cherry. Claire signalled for him to join her, and he complied without hesitation.

"Thank you for coming here, Steve. And for defending me, it was pretty sweet actually..." She admitted, small blush lighting up her cheeks.

"Well I think we need to stop this dude, or who knows what he might force you to do."

"EW!" Claire screamed, playfully hitting him on his shoulder, while he tried to conceal his laughter.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're angry."

"Shut up." Claire said with more red appearing on her youthful features.

"Just paying you a compliment, you could at least be gracious about it." He scoffed.

"Whatever!" She rolled her eyes. She was flattered, but what was she expected to do, shower him with compliments?

Steve laughed.

"What?" She asked frowning at his unnecessary outburst.

"No, nothing. Just you're even cuter when you're red..." He teased.

"Quit it!"

"Oh! Look over there." Steve said, pointing to a random object in the distance. As she turned to look, he quickly planted a soft peck on her cheek which was now turned in his direction. Claire snapped her head around to look at the culprit.

"Steve?" He just looked at her with a blushed face, and a goofy smile plastered on it. She let out a little smile which gave him the confidence to do more. He brought his hand to her face and led her face closer to his.

"And she's alive!" Chris exclaimed, barging through the door, interrupting the young love. Steve retracted his hand, and Claire jumped a mile, burying her face in a pillow to hide the rosiness.

Chris's smile soon faded.

"What were you two doing?" He quizzed.

"Nothing, and definitely not what you thought we were." Claire piped up.

"...Okay. Well I'm going to get some drinks, and then we will get our plan together." Chris said cheerily, leaving for the kitchen.

Jill sat down opposite the two youngsters with a coy smile on her lips.

...

"What?" Claire asked, getting agitated by Jill's continual smile toward the two of them.

"I'm not as gullible as your brother. I know what you two were doing." She teased.

"And what would that be, exactly? We weren't doing anything." Steve smiled slightly and began to blush once more.

Jill looked around her, ensuring Chris hadn't returned yet.

"You two were...smooching!" Jill giggled.

"Oh shut up, Jill! We were not and besides you make it sound like we're little kids." Claire complained.

"Sorry, can't grown adults smooch?" Jill quizzed, a playful smile still on her lips.

"You sound like a mother!" Claire groaned and buried her face in her palms while Jill continued to giggle.

"By the way, it's nice to finally meet you Steve. I saw you briefly in the bar." Jill introduced herself.

Chris entered the room holding a couple of bottles of beer.

"Well you two aren't old enough, so more for us Jill." He said chirpily, handing her a bottle.

Claire just sighed and maintained holding her face in embarrassment.

"Right, let's get down to it, shall we?" Chris suggested, sitting down next to Jill and opposite the other two.

"We need to know where Wesker operates from. Otherwise, we have to wait for him to make all the moves. You don't know where that is, do you Jill?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No one knows, he's ominous like that... Well, one of the girl's knows, but that doesn't help us." Chris tapped his chin, and pondered how to get it sorted. Jill was right, he really hadn't thought this through well enough.

"Well couldn't we track him...?" Steve suggested, Chris shot up and looked at the younger boy, "I mean if we somehow could track him without his knowing, then we can find his whereabouts..."

"And then we can give the information to the police, and if they are willing to act upon it then they'll take him down. And we'll try to get Jill pardoned. And if the police do diddly, then we'll do it ourselves." Chris said.

"That's all well and good, but how do we put a tracker on him in the first place?" Claire asked, biting her nails. Chris slouched once more, not knowing an answer.

"Well, Claire has to return the photos, so in the envelope we could slip a device and he would be none the wiser?" Jill suggested. Chris smiled and patted her thigh,

"That'd work! You're smarter than you look." He joked and she began to shoot daggers at him.

"There's a GPS device I can enable on my phone, so we could slip that in." Claire said.

"Okay and I'll promise to buy you a new phone?" Chris bargained. She nodded reluctantly.

Chris and Jill excused themselves and went to the kitchen to dispose of their empty bottles.

"You know, I actually think this could work, Chris." She exclaimed with a broad smile on her face. For the first time in a while, Jill had hope. She believed in their plan, and was overjoyed with the prospect of finally leaving behind all connections with her old life.

"Yeah, me too. I have a good feeling about this. So long as Claire can play it cool, hopefully Wesker won't even realise we're on to him. And maybe if I give the police his position, then that'll end the suspension." He said, leaning against the kitchen bench.

"I think it would. It would break their case, and it'd all be thanks to you." She said admiringly, holding onto his arm.

"And you." Chris smiled and snaked his arms around her waist. She fully complied and nuzzled comfortably into his chest.

* * *

"You know, your suggestions were pretty good there." Claire said to Steve.

"Is that a compliment? From Claire Redfield? Surely not..." He received another punch on the arm for that remark.

"You're a gay boy!" She quipped.

"Are you serious? Claire you're twenty, I don't think you're allowed to use that comeback anymore..." He laughed. "Besides, I think my kiss proved otherwise..."

A blush appeared on the young Redfield. A small part of her kind of hoped he wouldn't bring it up again.

"Whatever, it was a peck on the cheek."

"Yeah, but it would have been more if Muscles McGee hadn't walked in..."

"You don't know that!" She giggled.

"Come on, don't play hard to get. Admit it; I have a way with the ladies." He kidded.

"Pff! You wish..." Claire mumbled, a smile playing on each of their faces.

* * *

As arranged, Leon stepped into the bar. The same bar, Chris had met up with the mystery woman, and the same bar that people claimed to have seen Ada Wong. Leon was ordered to go in, contact Ada and attempt to gain some information out of her. A location would be most useful, but even a name would help their investigation.

Dressed by Barry of all people, he was wearing a tight black top which insinuated his toned body and a leather jacket. Barry said the woman wouldn't be able to resist, and was partly the reason why Leon was the officer sent in. Barry admitted himself, he wouldn't be able to get any information from a beautiful woman like that, but perhaps Leon would have a better chance with his boyish good looks.

Leon eyed the area, and caught sight of Ada at the bar. He sidled up along beside her, and ordered himself a cola. Although undercover, he was still on duty so all alcohol was off limits.

"And I'll order whatever the pretty lady is having." He said.

"Cheesy..." Ada quipped, a devilish smirk appearing on her lips when she turned to look at him.

"Like what you see?" He asked and she scoffed in response.

"Please. You look like a cocky school boy, who's far too sure of himself."

"That's me in a nutshell." He turned on the stool to fully face her, "So what's your name?"

"...No comment." She said coolly. Leon looked confused.

"I know who you are, Officer Kennedy..." Ada whispered. How did she know? Leon had never met the woman in his life. And his plan had now gone to pot; she wouldn't open up to an officer. So he changed his technique.

"Well at least introductions aren't necessary then... Ada."

"How do you know my name?" She asked, playing with a strand of dark hair.

"How do you know mine?" Ada just rolled her eyes. "Am I going to have to arrest you or are you going to cooperate with me?"

"Arrest me for what exactly, handsome?" She said taking a sip of her mojito.

"The police are onto your job and the whole 'business', so do you want me to arrest you for prostitution or do you want to spill some details?" He threatened her.

"Well I don't fancy getting handcuffed by you." She winked, "You're lucky I like you."

"Shall we go somewhere quieter?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She whispered, and grabbed his hand leading him to a small booth in the back of the bar.

"Who's the man you work for?" Leon demanded.

"Whoa, you don't waste time do you?" She joked, but Leon refused to smile.

"Look, we have photographs and we know that there is someone controlling it."

"From what I've heard, you don't have the photos anymore..."

"So much for you cooperating..." He sighed.

"What's in it for me?" She said seductively, running her leg along his from under the table.

"Ada. Seriously, if you help us, we can shut this down. And no charges will be pressed against you; I'll make sure of that." He promised, "Come on, work with me here."

She contemplated her choices. He seemed genuine about helping her, but on the other hand touting on Wesker was risky business.

"...His name's Albert Wesker. That's all I'm saying."

"Ada, come on. I'm going to need more than that. Give me a location, please." Leon pleaded with her, and stared deeply into her eyes.

"...45 Addison Lane. It's in the back end of nowhere, in the outskirts of the city," She sighed. "That's where he lives and works from."

"Thank you... I promise I'll keep you safe." Ada nodded in agreement.

"Well I best be off, I have business to attend too," She stood up and reached over, placing kiss on Leon's cheek, "See you around, Leon..."

Leon smiled, they had got information. He couldn't fully believe her word, but right now her information was all they had. He now just prayed she spoke the truth.

* * *

Claire shuddered in the coldness of the night air. She was standing around the area that Wesker had got to her previously. Although she had no way of contacting him, she knew he would have tabs on her movement anyway, and hopefully he'd come to her.

The plan was arranged; she would hand him the package with the photos and phone. Then she would get the hell of there. No dilly dallying around.

Sure enough, Claire didn't have to wait long. A dark car pulled up next to her, and the window was drawn down.

"Congratulations on getting the photos. You took your time."

"Just take them and get out of our lives." Claire yelled, shoving the envelope into his lap.

He opened the envelope and smiled when he saw the evidence he asked for. She turned from the car and walked away.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, stepping out of the car.

"You got what you want, and no one knows. So just leave us."

"You really think I'm that naive?" She ignored his comment and began to walk faster.

Wesker grabbed her from behind and held her neck,

"You should know by now, I'm always one step ahead." He whispered softly into her ear, silently dragging her back to his car.

* * *

**I apologise if that seemed a bit rushed, a bit repetitive or a bit inconsistent. Still having real trouble putting pen to paper, but I hope it's slightly understandable. :S**

**Review, bitte! :D**

**Artichoke,**

**x**


	10. Do Your Best, Destroy Me

_**I Looked My Demons In The Eyes, Said Do Your Best, Destroy Me**_

**Title is from Empty by Ray LaMontagne, with slightly shortened lyrics.**

**Again thanks bbz, to all the reviewers, ha! Yous are too sweet! :D**

* * *

Quiet fell between the two young lovers. Chris patiently stared at the computer screen before him. Watching intently as the marker moved along the street view, indicating the movement of Claire's mobile. The marker was stationary momentarily, and then moved off once more. After some time, fear bubbled within the young man,

"Something's wrong..." His words echoed through the room.

"Why?" Jill stuttered slightly. She had become accustomed to the silence, and his words drew her out of her thoughts.

"It's moved off, and we haven't heard from Claire." He said, pointing to the computer screen. Jill chuckled softly, the fear his words brought slowing dissolving within her.

"Chris, relax. Give her time, she'll be fi-" Chris's phone began to vibrate loudly against the glass coffee table, abruptly interrupting Jill.

"Steve? Tell me Claire's okay." Chris answered, placing the phone on loudspeaker. Steve agreed he would follow close behind Claire, to keep an eye out. But he had to maintain distance otherwise Wesker could sniff him out.

"No, Chris listen. Wesker grabbed her, she's gone."

"What? Where the hell were you?" Chris clenched his fists, attempting to displace his anger.

"I couldn't get to her. He sped off before I even had the chance to put it into gear...We have to do something." The younger boy's voice began to crack under the immense strain and pressure he was put in.

"We're still tracking Wesker, so he mustn't have caught on. As long as we have this, we can still find her, Chris." Jill said. She was always the better of the two in bad situations, always the calmer of the two, always the thinker. A comforting hand found its place on Chris's leg.

"I'm going to get back to you guys, and then we'll track him." Steve said, hanging up on them.

Chris's lips formed thin line, and Jill squeezed his leg slightly to let him know she was still there for him.

"Come on, we need to get ready." He said, brushing her hand away, and rising from his seat.

"Ready?" She grabbed for his arm, to slow him.

"Gun, Jill. I've had enough of this bullshit!" He wriggled from her grasp and preserved on into his bedroom, followed closely by Jill trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"But you had to give it back." He ignored her briefly, as he rummaged under his bed and retrieved a tattered brown leather box.

"I gave back my work gun. I still have a couple of my own, you know. Never know when they might come in handy, or when I might need them." Jill grimaced slightly at his words. She didn't like how easy going he was towards the guns. There was no mention of having them for protection, and his voice implied he had the desire to enforce pain on a human being – something Jill couldn't sympathise with.

He handed her a small handgun, and picked up the slightly larger one himself.

"You have two?"

"Got to be prepared," Chris removed magazine of his gun, loaded it and slipped it back in. "I'm going to blow that man's brains out." It seemed the monster within him, reared its head once more.

"Chris! Do you hear yourself, right now?" She always thought of him to be kind natured, but his anger brought out a different side of him, a lesser side. "You're no better than him."

"...Are you saying I'm like Wesker?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just... don't comprehend how you could gain so much satisfaction from the pain of another person."

"And what about all the suffering he's caused?" He asked.

"I know he's caused us pain. But you can't turn into some bloodthirsty hound." Chris sighed, and his fury began to melt. She was right; he wasn't that type of person. Yes, he had shot a person with his job once before, but he never enjoyed it. He did what he had to do.

"It's Claire, Jill. I have to do something, he can't touch her. I'm just...I'm so scared." He said. Jill smiled lightly, and cupped his face.

"I understand, I do. But you have to relax. You have to think, not be blinded by fury. It won't help you, and it certainly won't help Claire..." She said soothingly. Chris closed his eyes and nodded,

"I know, I'm sorry." Jill reached up and placed a gentle peck on his cheek.

...

"Do you know how to use that?" Chris asked, winking, "For your own protection, of course."

"I think I get the gist of it. Pull trigger, boom." She smiled.

"That's about right. But let's hope you don't need it." Chris moved to his window, peeking through a small gap in the curtains. He saw Steve's car, sitting under the dim moonlight.

"Let's go." He said, leaving the house, picking up the computer as he went.

* * *

Claire fidgeted against the restraints around her wrists. She daren't make any action against Wesker, the pistol sitting on the dashboard accentuated her fear. So she watched out the passenger window, attempting to recognise her whereabouts, but it came to no avail. She knew she was in the outskirts of the city, but where? She didn't know. Normally, under this type of circumstance, the young Redfield would be either broken down in tears or fighting against the bastard who took her. But, as far as she knew, Wesker didn't know he was being tracked and the one thing Claire believed in most was her dearest brother. She had complete faith that he would save her.

"You're quieter than usual..." Wesker snorted, not removing his eyes from the road.

"I have nothing to say to you." He let out a small humourless chortle.

"Don't you want to know where we're going?"

"You won't get away with this." She said, ignoring his comment.

"Never thought I would." He momentarily glanced over to her, "But you see, it isn't you I want. It's Chris."

"...Why? Why do you have such a grudge, and why take me then?" She asked. Fear rose within her, she was a mere pawn in his plan. And once he was finished with her, who knew what he would do.

"You aren't a bright one, are you? Chris ruined my business and took my one of my most successful workers. He'll pay for his arrogance." Claire scoffed, but began to chew away her bottom lip. "Do think me so naive? That I don't know he's following us?"

"...What?" She asked, brought out of her daze.

"You people must think I am terribly stupid. The tracker? I wouldn't have expected anything less. He is a controlling brother after all. That, of course, means you told him about our little meeting... What shall I do with you?" He patronised her, and began to shake his head slowly.

"If you know we're tracking you, then why haven't you got rid of it?"

"Haven't I made myself clear? I want your brother to find me." He said, a smirk appearing on his older features. His gaze moved briefly to the loaded gun resting on the car.

...

"And here we are, my dear." Wesker drawled, pulling the car to a stop. He grabbed the pistol and placed it in his pocket. In true gentleman fashion, he opened the car door for Claire, and hooked his arms under hers to pull her up. She gazed upon the red bricked house. It was modest in size, but had much land beside it. Not a neighbour in sight.

Wesker led her into the house carefully. The house barely looked lived in, no pictures, no mess. It was like a show room. He switched on a dim light for the basement and escorted her down the stairs, ensuring she didn't lose her balance.

The basement was virtually empty, the light barely did anything, and Claire was struck immediately by the coldness of the room. Wesker grabbed a stray rickety chair and placed her on it. He re-tied her arms so the rope now weaved in an out of the holes of the chair, keeping her firmly attached. He retrieved more rope and did the same to her feet, attaching them to the legs of the chair.

"Now, we wait patiently for the fun to begin." He whispered in her ear, holding her shoulders. She shuddered at his voice and touch.

* * *

After some time, Chris had eventually caught up with the tracker.

"Pull over here, Steve." He commanded, and the young boy swerved into the driveway of the house.

"I always wondered where Wesker lived..." Jill said quietly from the back seat.

"Steve, stay here. Keep a look out and if anything happens call the police, okay?" Chris said.

"What? I'm not just going to stay here. I have to help Claire." Steve argued. He felt full responsibility over Claire's situation, had he have been quicker, she may never have been taken to begin with.

"It's good that you want to help her, but don't be a hero. You're only a kid, I can't let anything happen to you too." Steve sighed.

"He's right, Steve. You don't have anything to protect yourself with anyway." Jill piped up, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulders.

"...Okay. But if I hear anything, I'm going in." Chris chuckled at his confidence.

"Alright." Chris said patting him on the shoulder. He and Jill stepped cautiously out of the car.

"Maybe you should wait here too, Jill." Chris suggested, immediately receiving a frown from her.

"What did you just say to him? Don't be a hero. Chris you aren't going in alone. End of." Chris nodded reluctantly. She had her mind set, and there was no point in arguing with her.

"Alright, but follow my lead, and stay behind me."

"Pfft, you never do let a woman in control, do you?" She quipped and gained a smirk in response.

He opened the front door as quietly as possible, and stepped inside. Glancing around, he saw no sign of life. Jill tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and pointed to the small amount of light coming from the basement stairs. Chris nodded and made his way over.

Cautiously tiptoeing down the stairs, Chris could hardly make out anything. Although the light was on, there were many shadows in the seemingly empty room. He removed the gun from his holster, and in turn, Jill followed his lead, glancing every so often behind them.

Claire had seen the footsteps go by from the small window at the top of the basement. She caught sight of Chris coming down the stairs, and wanted to scream but the duck tape Wesker placed over her mouth, prevented her from doing so.

Chris made out the figure of someone in a chair at the opposite side of the room.

"Claire?" He was flooded with happiness just to see her. He began to move towards her, until a shadow appeared behind her.

"Well, well, well. You took your time..." Wesker said, a smile playing on his lips. He placed his hands softly on Claire's shoulders, while she muffled something in annoyance.

Chris instinctively brought his gun up to aim at him,

"Don't touch her, Wesker. You're under arrest, you son of a bitch!" Wesker laughed slightly,

"I don't think you have that authority anymore, Chris. No badge, no authority." He smirked, devilishly.

"Let her go!"

"I think she's just fine, where she is." Wesker said, running a gloved finger along her face. "So how about you play fair, and drop your weapon. Everyone knows you aren't going to shoot me. You don't have the balls big enough..."

Chris fired a warning shot towards Wesker's feet, deliberately missing by only mere centimetres.

"You were saying..." Chris said. Wesker ran swiftly towards the two. Before either had a chance to react, he collided his fist with Chris's hand disarming him, and swivelled around to elbow Jill in the stomach. The force sent her stumbling back, and gave Wesker a chance to grab her gun. He removed the magazine and threw it carelessly across the room.

"That's better now, isn't it?" He teased. He slammed his hand up against Jill's jaw, sending her to the ground. She screamed in pain, as blood dribbled out of her mouth from where she had bitten her tongue.

Chris immediately smashed Wesker to the ground, straddling the man's waist, while laying multiple punches across his face. Each one portraying to Wesker, just how much Chris despised him. Wesker regained his composure, and kicked him hard in the groin. Chris tried to stifle a groan as he doubled over in pain. The older man took the opportunity to take the upper hand. He pushed Chris off, rose to his feet, and began to mercilessly kick him in the stomach. Chris chocked and coughed, and got the distinctive taste of iron forming in his mouth.

Tears pricked the corner of Claire's eyes, as she could just watch helplessly as he brother had the life beaten out of him.

Jill rose to her feet, and her heart sunk as she watched Wesker pummel the lifeless form. She grabbed him back, and as he turned laid a roundhouse kick to his face. He grunted in pain, grabbed her neck and sent her to her knees. He reached around and grabbed a chunk of her chocolate locks, pulling them back so Jill could feel every strand be forced from the scalp.

Her screams woke a dazed Chris. He stumbled up, wiping the blood from his mouth. Just as Chris was about to lunge once more, Wesker retrieved the pistol from his inner jacket and placed it to Jill's head.

"So much for playing fair..." Chris struggled to choke out his words. He glanced to his gun resting a few meters away from him.

"I wouldn't do that. See the difference between you and I, Redfield is that I don't do warning shots." Wesker threatened, keeping the gun firmly to Jill's forehead.

* * *

"Are you going now, Burton?" Leon asked in disbelief. He had met up with Barry at the RPD, to talk over the information retrieved from Ada.

"No time like the present. Besides we need to see if this info is good. If not, tomorrow we got to start from scratch again." The old man said, tying his red body warmer across his chest.

"Yeah, but it's the middle of the night. I have better things to be doing." Leon complained.

"Well I suppose you are a young man, probably got a million fan girls to cater for."

"I meant sleep, Barry." Barry chuckled.

"And why the hell does Irons have to come?" He pouted, "I hate that guy..."

"Yeah he isn't my BFFL either. But, he requested it. God only knows why, I mean I think we're fully capable. But now, we just wait for him, and we'll be off." Barry said, placing his precious magnum safe in its holder.

* * *

"Let go of her!" Chris yelled, the adrenaline now pumping through his veins, removing the pain he felt in his stomach.

Wesker leaned over and with his other hand, delicately rubbed along Jill's face,

"Such a shame..." He whispered. As his finger lingered over her plump lips, she forcefully bit down on his finger, enough to rip the flesh. He retracted his hand, and began to tut.

"Who taught you these awful things?" Unexpectedly, he collided his pistol against the tender flesh of her cheek; the pistol whip knocked her unconscious. Blood began to pour from the deep gash he had caused on her face, and formed a puddle of red on the cold floor.

Without a thought, Chris grabbed Wesker's arm and propelled him against the wall, he began to twist Wesker's arm until the older man grunted in pain and dropped his weapon. Wesker grabbed for Chris's neck, brutally pushing down, blocking Chris's trachea and making the younger man thrash out against him.

* * *

Steve glanced at his watch. It had been half an hour, with no word. He was getting impatient, he could only take so much worrying. He thought he heard a noise, so he switched off the radio and listened intently.

It sounded like a car approaching; looking over his shoulder he saw a car on the road, with its indicator on to come into the driveway. Steve panicked, he couldn't stay there, who knew who the car belonged too? He turned off the ignition and silently crept out of the car.

Steve shot a peep towards the small window on the ground level, and saw Claire tied up with tears streaming along her face. Without wasting any time, he entered the house, and made his way to the basement. He saw Chris and Wesker struggling against each other. Both sending various hits and punches to each other, but his eyes were drawn to the heartbroken girl on the chair. He silently slipped down the stairs and across to Claire, ensuring he wasn't seen.

Claire saw him, and her eyes lit up with hope. He slipped up behind her, and furiously removed the rope restraining her.

* * *

The police car stopped up at the address Ada had told Leon. Barry, Leon and Irons left the car, and inspected a deserted car in front of them.

Leon heard a shout coming from the house and immediately brought out his Beretta, and started to move toward the front door, until Irons grabbed him,

"Wait. Look over there." Irons whispered, pointing to the small window into the basement.

Barry retrieved his magnum, and stood behind the car, protecting their back.

Irons got down and lay on his stomach, to gain full sight through the window. Leon did the same,

"That's our guy." He said pointing to Wesker, who had begun punching the other man. He couldn't believe it, Ada's information was right. Leon got a glimpse of the other, "Wait. Is that Chris Redfield?"

Irons looked intently and nodded, confused.

"What's he doing here?" Leon asked.

"Doing our job, by the looks of it." He stated deadpan.

"We have to help him." Wesker had now resumed chocking Chris.

"You're right." Irons brought out his gun from the holster, and placed it up against the window, aiming for the two men.

"What? You can't be serious, Irons. Put your gun down!" Leon yelled.

"We have to help our compatriot," He argued. "Are you the Chief of Police?... Didn't think so."

"Don't do it, you can't get a clear shot. It's too risky." The younger man tried to plead with him.

* * *

Claire wriggled out of the last of her restraints with the help of Steve, and removed the tape.

Wesker had his back to her, and was still chocking the last breath out of Chris; she could already see he was losing his consciousness.

She slid over and grabbed the stray gun which was thrown close to her.

She picked it up, and aimed for Wesker. With a vigorously shaking hand and eyes firmly shut, she pulled the trigger. The bullet tore the flesh of Wesker's back. Within a fraction of a second, another bullet was fired by Irons, against Leon's advice.

The two enemies let go of one another, and collapsed in unison on the hard, bitter floor.

* * *

**Oooh! The penultimate chapter, scary biscuits! I apologise, writing isn't my forte, and it's even worse when it comes to fight scenes. So I'm sorry if it's a little hard to follow.**

**Review, por favor! :D**

**Artichoke,**

**x**


	11. Softly Say Goodbye

_**Take a Breath and Softly Say Goodbye**_

**Title comes from Here We Are, by Breaking Benjamin.**

**I have to say, I'm quite sad to see it come to an end so soon. Big thank you to all the reviewers, and everyone who's stuck by this since the beginning! :D**

**

* * *

**

Jill woke and carefully sat up in the dull, plain room. Her hand immediately went to her head, attempting to curd the throbbing pain. Running her fingers against the stitches, she tried to remember the events of the previous night. But she couldn't remember much, anything in fact; all she knew was her world slipped into darkness and she then woke up in the hospital.

She hadn't seen the others, to even get the events retold. And she hadn't spoken to the doctor. The room was quiet, far too quiet for her liking. There was no one, just her. Fear quickly swept within her, she began to list all the endless possibilities of what could have happened to them.

Bringing her out of her nightmares, she saw a young man glancing into the room. He did a double take, and when he saw her looking, he turned to step into the room.

"Jill Valentine, my name's Officer Kennedy – you can call me Leon." He walked towards the bed, and held his hand for her, "How're you feeling?"

"Uhh, okay... A bit confused. How do you know who I am?" She said honestly.

"We arrived on the scene last night. We know all about you and the girls, and Wesker... I want you to know that we are going to get you pardoned no matter what. We have to talk to all the girls involved, and hopefully with all your help we can explain that you didn't have a choice. Everything will work out fine; I'm going to fight for you." He said, a small smile appearing on his boyish features.

"...Thank you." She whispered. It was all she could say, but yet it still didn't seem enough. She could tell the man's heart was in the right place, and she commended him for that. If the police were on their side, maybe everything would work out.

"Well, I can't stay long, I best be off. I hope you feel better, Miss Valentine." He said quietly heading for the door.

"Wait! Is everyone okay? I haven't seen anyone, I don't know anything." Her voice was laced with worry. Leon heard, and slumped his shoulders, but refused to turn to her.

"Wesker was pronounced dead on the scene, the bullet punctured his lung. Shot by Claire Redfield, I presume you know her." He said.

"What? What's going to happen to her?" Jill asked. She barely even absorbed the fact that Wesker was dead. It would take a while for it to kick in, but without a doubt as heartless as it sounded, she was pleased.

"Nothing. She's already talked to the police, and retold all the events. Her shot was in self defence, the judge can't hold that against her." He continued towards the door,

"And everyone else?" She said quietly.

Leon paused slightly, but then continued on his way, pretending not to hear the woman's question.

* * *

Leon stepped into the main entrance foyer of the hospital. Amongst the group of people entering and leaving, he saw the Chief of Police waiting for him. Leon would have preferred never to talk to the man again. He always felt an emotional connection to the case's like these. His heart went out to the people affected, but Irons never seemed to care. If Irons could have it his way, all the whores would be locked up, regardless of them being held against their will.

"Are we finished here?" Irons asked him.

"Yeah, I was speaking to Jill Valentine. I told her we'll get them pardoned." Irons scoffed.

"We're too easy on criminals these days..." Leon just rolled his eyes and the older man's comment, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I don't like your approach to things." Leon's voice was riddled with agitation.

"Like what in particular?" Irons asked innocently.

"Like the whole of last night! I told you not to fucking shoot, and what the hell did you do? You fired it anyway." He shouted, all his pent up anger and disgust for the man being released.

"I make the orders around here." Irons replied coolly.

"...Yeah. Well you didn't make a good one." Leon swept his hair back, and tried to regain his composure. "You were out of line last night."

"It's been a long night, Officer Kennedy. Take the rest of the day off to compensate. I'll lead the investigation."

"Hell no! The investigation can wait, they have been through a traumatic time, and you cannot push them. And there's no way, you are taking this." Leon demanded.

"Again, you are not the Chief of Police."

"And soon, neither will you be." Leon threatened. "You made a serious error, which was completely unnecessary and I warned you. You won't get away with this."

Leon left smug looking Irons, and walked out the hospital door to get well deserved rest.

* * *

Shortly after the departure of Officer Kennedy, a mature woman entered the room, wearing work clothes and a lab coat on top.

"I'm Doctor Carson, it's nice to meet you Miss Valentine." Dr Carson introduced herself. "Is your head any better?"

"Yeah I think so. Still throbbing a bit." Jill said. The older woman reached around and examined the stitches on Jill's cheek.

"The stitches look good. They're holding in okay, and the wound's pretty clean. You'll be able to leave in no time. And some paracetamol should do the trick against the pain." The doctor placed her glasses on, and looked at Jill's chart, running a hand through her short blonde locks.

"Well I have some news for you," She began after reading the results.

Before Dr Carson could finish, a small Latina nurse came in and whispered something to the doctor.

Jill noticed a shift in the doctor's demeanour, her face became solemn and she bit gently on her bottom lip.

"Is everything okay?" Jill asked, the silence beginning to worry her.

"...I have to tell you two things," The doctor said. Jill sat upright and listened intently to every word the woman spoke. As more was told to Jill, the tears began to flow, and Dr Carson did her very best to comfort the destroyed woman.

* * *

Jill stepped into the bright garden. The summer breeze gently pressed against her, lifting up the ends of her white summer dress. She glanced and a saw a small boy, about four or five, plucking up a small tulip. He looked around to see her, a small smile forming. He had the chocolate hair of his mother, and the deep alluring green eyes of his father.

"Mom!" The little boy exclaimed, and ran up to Jill offering her the flower.

"Aren't you sweet? Thank you." She said to the little boy smiling brightly up at her.

"Come here." Jill said a large smile plastered on her face. She took the flower and picked up her child, placing him around her waist.

"I love you, you know that?" She joked, and planted a light kiss on his petite nose. The boy reached his small hands around her neck and gave her a gentle hug.

From under a blossoming tree, Chris smiled while watching their interactions. Jill spotted him, and began to walk across the soft grass to meet him. She stood opposite him, not attempting to conceal her happiness. Her lips were curved into a broad smile.

"I love both of you," The little child said, placing a tiny hand delicately on his father's shoulder.

"I love you too, son." Chris said, gently ruffling the little boy's hair.

"You should go get some water for this flower. It's already beginning to whither." Jill said, lowering him. Their child nodded and took the flower from her, running off in the distance.

...

"You've done such a good job with him, Jill." Chris said. He reached his fingers up to her cheek, and barely touched her soft flesh. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"It's hard." She said, closing her eyes to savour the touch of his skin against hers. A touch she had yearned for, for so long.

"I know." He fully cupped her face, and whispered, "You get more and more beautiful every day."

Her eyes gleamed with the extra moisture of her tears. She knew he hated seeing her crying, but it seemed it was all she could do these days.

"I need you to know how much I really do love you." He pleaded.

"...I know." She whispered.

"I hope you do..." She wasted no time to latch onto him, pressing her lips delicately across his. She cherished the feeling and taste of his sweet lips against hers. She rubbed her thumbs against his unusually soft shaven face, and pushed her body up to his. He kissed her so lovingly, with so much passion and emotion. Shivers were sent down her spine, he made her yearn even more for him, and she got a familiar fluttering in her heart.

He felt so perfect, so real.

...

He wasn't.

...

"Mommy, come on." The boy said, returning as he began to tug at Jill's dress.

"What?" She turned slightly from Chris, to glance at their child. "No! Go play."

The boy continued to pull at her dress, "We don't belong here."

"No! We're staying." Anger rose within her, she was hurt and confused.

The boy stayed in his position, and Jill grabbed desperately to the collar of Chris's shirt. He remained silent. She looked deep into his eyes,

"You can't be going, no...You can't! Don't leave me..." Tears poured down her cheeks and she frantically grabbed out for him. Although he was just in front of her, she couldn't get to him. He felt miles away, her hands were merely groping for a shadow. She could never reach him.

...

Jill wriggled on her bed, and woke from her dreams. For a split second, she didn't remember what day it was, she didn't remember her dream and she didn't remember the events which occurred days before. She felt no pain. The content feeling didn't last.

* * *

Jill couldn't face to attend the Church service. She was never a big believer in religion anyway, and she couldn't bring herself to see all the other faces.

The graveyard was situated just outside Racoon City, it was well spaced out. The graves weren't cramped together, and in the space there were many trees blossoming. It was an eerie yet beautiful sight.

Jill arrived late in the hope must people would have left by now. She was wrong, although the Priest had finished his conductions at the grave a group of people still remained around the headstone and nearby trees.

Wearing a plain black elegant dress, she slipped herself into the small crowd, without attracting attention to herself. Glancing around the group, she saw all the lives affected by the pain.

Many of the officers had made an appearance, in remembrance, however the Chief wasn't in attendance. Jill recognised Leon; he caught her sight and gave an apologetic smile. Beside him stood the woman who worked with Wesker, Jill had learned after her name was Ada. It was touching that she would make an appearance. As Leon's eyes casted upon the stone once more, sorrow and regret flushed over the young man's face. He couldn't help but blame himself for everything. A warm hand was placed between his shoulder blades and moved down to rest in the centre of his back. He gave a sweet smile to Ada, and the two left arm in arm.

Barry was cradled within his wife's arms, pining for the loss of the son he never had. He was a strong man, but even he was reduced to tears. His wife looked just as broken up, as her eyes remained fixed on the headstone in disbelief.

Sheva walked up and placed a large bouquet of flowers beside the others. She had lived through many pains from the death of her parents, but nothing can prepare someone for a death. No matter how many times you can go through it, it never got easier. She had to be strong, and although her tears had dried up for now, her makeup was smudged down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy not only from crying but lack of sleep. She looked exhausted.

And finally, there was Claire. Steve had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, at least she had him. She clutched desperately onto the small teddy, which Chris had given her the day of their parent's funeral. She suffered more than anyone could believe; she had lost a friend, a brother. Amidst the quiet crowd, her sobs echoed.

The majority of the people began to dissipate. Jill took the opportunity, and slid up beside the marble slab. Delicately closing her eyelids, she carefully ran her thin fingers along the engraving on the cold stone which read, Chris Redfield.

She crossed her legs, and sat gently down beside the flowers, and opposite the gravestone. Light began to dissolve away, and the shadows grew. A small scattering of rain began to fall.

Jill stayed silent.

...

A small hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up, Jill saw Claire. The younger girl had tried to halt her tears if only for a minute.

"We're all going to Barry's. You can come, you're not alone." Claire choked out, her voice raspy. Jill shook her head solemnly. She just wanted to be alone with him once more. She didn't need the comfort of strangers, the comfort of friends...she needed the comfort of Chris.

"Okay... I found this, it's yours." The younger girl handed the item to Jill, who clasped it tightly.

Claire left the woman, and walked away along with Steve. The graveyard was now empty. It was just Jill.

...

"...I miss you." She whispered. It seemed odd; she was talking to cold stone. Yet, it brought her relief. It enabled her to say the things she had lost the chance too.

"This seems weird... But I really hope you can hear me." Jill paused momentarily. Her once beautiful bright blue eyes were now merely dull shades of grey. Her eyes began to water, although she felt ridiculous, she knew somehow he was listening.

...

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted this...I'm just...so sorry." Her sweet voice began to crack, and her lips trembled.

The rain began to fall more heavily. Each droplet cascaded down her face alongside a tear.

"We're pregnant... Well, I'm pregnant..." She would have to do it alone.

Chris would never see their child, and their child would never meet the man who changed their mother's life. Chris would miss everything: their first steps, first words, growing up, going to school, having a family of their own. He would never see it, and to his child Chris would be a mere photo, a story. And to Jill, Chris would be a memory, a shadow of her former life.

"I love you, Chris Redfield. I always will."

...

Jill unclasped her hand to reveal a small black velvet box. She carefully opened it, and placed the elegant engagement ring on her thin, delicate finger.

Without Wesker the prostitution ring was ended. And, with the help of the police, the women were pardoned of their crime. No prosecutions were made against Claire, and an investigation was underway against Chief of Police Irons, as to why he fired the fatal bullet.

Jill Valentine was finally free to live the life she dreamed, but the price she had to pay for freedom made her question if it was ever really worth it.

-x-


End file.
